


Friends!!!!

by orphan_account



Series: My ChatFics [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: (all non-biological tho), Bisexual Giovanni Potage, Bisexual Mera Salamin, Bisexual Percival "Percy" King, Bisexual Ramsey Murdoch, Giovanni Potage Is A Dad, Indus Tarbella Is An Uncle, Lesbian Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughouse, Lesbian Molly Blyndeff, Mera Salamin Is A Mom, Molly Blyndeff Needs A Break, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King Is A Mom, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling Is A Big Brother, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling Needs A Break, Texting, Trans Giovanni Potage, Trans Male Character, Transgender Giovanni Potage, Useless Lesbians, chatfic, good thing Giovanni gives good hugs, they also need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly gets bored at work and makes a group chat with her friends!
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage & Sylverster "Sylvie" Ashling & Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin, Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff
Series: My ChatFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617913
Comments: 223
Kudos: 388





	1. Y'all need sleep

_**Molly Blyndeff** made **Friends!!**_

_**Molly Blyndeff** added **Giovanni Potage** , **Sylvester Ashling** , **Mera Salamin** and **Indus Tarbella**._

**Molly Blyndeff** : I can’t believe I didn’t get this idea before!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Heya Bear-Trap!!! What’s going on??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I got bored and I’m at work so I made this chat!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Awesome!!!

_**Mera Salamin** is Online_

**Mera Salamin** : Why are you two so awake it’s so early

 **Molly Blyndeff** : It’s only 7 Mera!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Bear-Trap did you drink coffee again?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : maybe

 **Giovanni Potage** : _@ **Sylvester Ashling** _hey nerd! Tell her why that’s a bad idea!

_**Sylvester Ashling** is Online_

**Sylvester Ashling** : Molly you are twelve years old. Drinking caffeine is already a risk to anyone, but with someone your age, it is higher. There is a risk of a heart attack also these things leave permanent effects I.E. Caffeine addiction, higher heart rate ect.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : also I’m not a nerd, fuck-face.

 **Giovanni Potage** : You wrote that whole thing out you are a nerd

_**Giovanni** **Potage** changed **Sylvester Ashling** (s) name to **N E R D**_

**N E R D** : I hate you so much

_**N E R D** changed their name to **Sylvie**_

**Molly Blyndeff** : OH!!! NICKNAMES!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : WAIT LET ME DO YOURS

 **Molly Blyndeff** : OKAY!!!

_**Giovanni Potage** changes **Molly Blyndeff** (s) name to **LittleBear**_

_**Giovanni Potage** changed their name to **BigBear**_

**LittleBear** : Eye-

 **LittleBear** : ohmygod Giovanni!!!

 **Little** **Bear** : Thank you!!!!! But I gotta get back to work people are starting to come in fdjklnf

 **BigBear** : I’ll go over later!!!

 **LittleBear** : Thank you!!!

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

**Mera Salamin** : I wanna be mad but that was adorable

 **Sylvie** : Who knew Giovanni was a dad?

 **Mera Salamin** : dude our brains

 **BigBear** : I’m not a dad!!! I just care about Bear-Traps well being!!!

 **Mera Salamin** : A-huh

 **Sylvie** : Sylvie is now unavailable, he over-worked himself so now I, Dr. Beefton, am making sure he goes to bed.

 **Mera Salamin** : wait hol up

 **Sylvie** : ?

 **Mera Salamin** : The kid with the sleep epithet doesn’t… sleep?

 **Sylvie** : he believes he doesn’t apply.

 **Sylvie** : Goodbye!

_**Sylvie** is Offline_

**BigBear** : f u c k

 **Mera Salamin** : what

 **BigBear** : Now I feel bad for him

 **Mera Salamin** : Damn you are a dad

_**Indus Tarbella** is Online_

**Indus Tarbella** : Lady Mera I encourage you to eat your food!! I worked hard on it and looking at your phone isn’t going to make it be eaten!!!

 **Mera Salamin** : Indus you idiot you’re in the other room!! You could just tell me!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : I tried!! You weren’t paying attention!!!

_**Sylvie** is Online_

**Sylvie** : I hate Beefton

 **Sylvie** : so m u c h

 **Sylvie** : kuf;esae

 **Sylvie** : HE JUST SUMMONED THE SHEEP DSANOJLKN

 **BigBear** : Sylvie by the sounds of it you need to sleep

 **Sylvie** : Tell that to Molly

 **Sylvie** : Plus! I had an hour nap earlier that counts

 **BigBear** : n.,.,. no it doesn’t

 **Sylvie** : yes!! it does!!

 **Sylvie** : You are just as bad as Beefton I swear

 **Mera Salamin** : damn why don’t you just sleep anyway?

 **Sylvie** : Because!!!

 **Sylvie** : … I’m not telling you

 **BigBear** : It’s not like we’re gonna judge you or anything

 **BigBear** : Also when was the last time you slept when it wasn’t a nap? Like Molly at least gets seven hours every other day

 **Sylvie** : Uhhh

 **Sylvie** : I don’t know?? maybe like… three weeks ago??

 **Sylvie** : It doesn’t matter anyway

 **Mera Salamin** : Almost... a month ago?

 **Sylvie** : yeah?? It’s not like I don’t sleep at all

 **Sylvie** : Plus!! I’m busy with work and research and other stuff!! I got things to do

 **Indus Tarbella** : Sylvie I don't think it’d that bad of an idea to get some rest! Even if it is the day now, I’m sure your boss would understand if you took a day off!

 **Sylvie** : Why do you guys even care?? Like

 **Sylvie** : Oh this is a thing friends do

 **BigBear** : Damn I thought you were joking when you said you didn’t have any friends

 **Sylvie** : fksdjbn shut up

 **Sylvie** : ou;ujjfsdnnjjk he just filedld the apartment with sheepfd

 **Sylvie** : fine I’ll go to sleep f u c k

_**Sylvie** is Offline_

_**Mera Salamin** changed their name to **Problematic**_

**Problematic** : Why do you think he doesn’t sleep??

 **BigBear** : I don’t know?? Like there’s got to be a reason aside from work!

 **BigBear** : I mean what teenager would just not sleep?? When I was younger all I did was sleep!!

 **Problematic** : I know?? Like yeah you do other things like homework but you want to go to sleep.

 **Indus Tarbella** : I think young Sylvie will tell us in his own time!! Now, Lady Mera, would you like me to get an extra pillow?

 **Problematic** : I mean yeah but you don’t HAVE to

 **Indus Tarbella** : Nonsense!! I will help where-ever I’m needed!!

 **LittleBear** is _Online_

 **LittleBear** : I just got through the longest. Line. Ever.

 **LittleBear** : It’s gonna be a busy day

 **BigBear** : Aww that sucks!! I’ll definitely bring by some cookies!!!

 **LittleBear** : Chocolate chip??

 **BigBear** : Sure!!!

 **LittleBear** : Yay!!! I gotta go again more people are coming in!! Bye!!

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

**Problematic** : where is her dad in all this??

 **BigBear** : …

 **BigBear** : either making toys or playing games on his phone

 **Problematic** : … f uc k

 **Problematic** : Damn it now I get where you're coming from

 **Problematic** : We got a lil family

 **BigBear** : Yeah!! I’m the mom, you’re the dad, Indus is the uncle, and Molly and Sylvie are the kids!!

 **Problematic** : damn I was gonna say you were the dad but you right

 **BigBear** : fridjlkn sshut up

 **Problematic** : yeah yeah

 **Problematic** : Can I come with you to see Molly tho??

 **BigBear** : Sure!!! Bear-Trap would love to see you!

_**Indus Tarbella** changed their name to **UncleIndus**_

**UncleIndus** : Can I come too, Lady Mera??

 **Problematic** : Sure. We could also drop by Sylvie's too

 **BigBear** : We getting him something too though

 **Problematic** : We should get him a weighted blanket or something.

**-Chat-**  
**Cop and Mice**

**-Members-**  
**Zora Salazar (TickTockQueen)**  
**Ramsey Murdoch (RatMan)**  
**Percival King (Copper)**

_**RatMan** is Online_

**RatMan** : guess who’s out on bail??

 **TickTockQueen** : Damn how’d you afford it??

 **Copper** : He did not.

 **TickTockQueen** : *eyes emoji*

 **Copper** : I do not know what you are insinuating, Zora.

 **Copper** : I would do the same for you.

 **RatMan** : *eyes emoji*

 **Copper** : I can arrest you again, Rat Man.

 **RatMan** : Oop okay I’ll stop


	2. Tea tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and the gang plan a sleepover!!
> 
> She also tells Percy about some stuff...

**-Chat-**   
**Friends!!**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (LittleBear)**   
**Giovanni Potage (BigBear)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (Sylvie)**   
**Mera Salamin (Problematic)**   
**Indus Tarbella (UncleIndus)**

**LittleBear** : Thank you for coming over yesterday!!

 **LittleBear** : I would’ve said something last night but I fell asleep right after my shift was done fjsdkn

_**UncleIndus** is Online_

**UncleIndus** : It is no problem fellow body guard! Me and Lady Mera were happy to see you! As was Giovanni, of course!

_**Sylvie** is Online_

**Sylvie** : Why the fuck do I have a weighted blanket now??

 **UncleIndus** : We came over yesterday to give you the gift, but saw you asleep so we just put it on you!!

 **Sylvie** : oh

 **Sylvie** : … Thank you

 **UncleIndus** : No problem young Sylvie!

 **Sylvie** : I’m not young!

 **UncleIndus** : But you are fifteen, compared to me and Lady Mera you are young!

 **Sylvie** : Yeah well… just don’t call me that. I don’t like it.

 **UncleIndus** : Oh no! I’ve made you uncomfortable! I’m sorry, Doctor Sylvester!

 **Sylvie** : You can just call me Sylvie.

 **UncleIndus** : Alright Sylvie!!

_**BigBear** is Online_

**BigBear** : Hey Bear-Trap, can I go by the shop today??

 **LittleBear** : No! Officer Percy is coming by!!

 **BigBear** : aww :(

 **BigBear** : what about after your shift??

 **LittleBear** : I should be okay then, maybe a little tired though!

 **BigBear** : :000 I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA

 **Sylvie** : what?

 **BigBear** : WE SHOULD ALL HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!!!

 **LittleBear** : YEAH!!!!!!

 **Sylvie** : W

 **Sylvie** : What

 **UncleIndus** : This is an amazing idea!! I’ll inform Lady Mera once she wakes up!!

 **Sylvie** : Okay but how to sleepovers work??

 **BigBear** : damn that’s sad

 **BigBear** : But people sleep over and you just hang out really

 **BigBear** : there’s not much to it

 **Sylvie** : oh… cool

 **Sylvie** : Beefton says we should do it so ig I should say yes

 **BigBear** : YES!!! One more to go!!

 **Sylvie** : Okay but who’s are we staying at?? bc I doubt either your mom or Mollys dad would be okay with a sleepover

 **BigBear** : Okay, good point…

 **LittleBear** : Why not at yours Sylvie?? Like, you’ve got the biggest place!!

 **Sylvie** : Uh…

 **Sylvie** : Sure

 **LittleBear** : Thank you Sylvie!!!

 **LittleBear** : This’ll be so much fun!!

 **LittleBear** : Okay I’ve gotta open the shop!! Ttyl!!

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

_**Problematic** is Online_

**Problematic** : Damn now I can't say no

 **BigBear** : Like you were going to

 **Problematic** : I mean true but you don’t have to say it

 **BigBear** : Yeah I do

 **Problematic** : Damn rude

_**LittleBear** is Online_

_**LittleBear** changed the Chat Name to **Lil Family**_

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

**Problematic** : I’m-

 **UncleIndus** : Don’t cry Lady Mera!!

 **Problematic** : These are happy tears Indus!

 **UncleIndus** : Awww!!!

 **UncleIndus** : Now I’m crying!!

 **Sylvie** : I-

 **Sylvie** : W A I T

 **Sylvie** : That is… kind of upsetting when you think about it.

 **BigBear** : W ha t

_**Sylvester Ashling** made the chat **Kinda Sad Tho**_

_**Sylvester Ashling** added **Giovanni Potage** , **Mera Salamin** and **Indus Tarbella**._

**Sylvester Ashling** : She called us her family.

 **Giovanni Potage** : And??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Judging by her sister and father, I think that she does actually consider us her family.

 **Mera Salamin** : UIUKLJF,NSD OH FUCK

 **Giovanni Potag** : I’M FUCKING C RY IN G

 **Giovanni Potage** : NOW I REALLY WISH THAT COP WASN’T GONNA BE THERE I WANNA GIVE HER A HUG

 **Indus Tarbella** : I agree!! I think Molly deserves lots of hugs!!

 **Mera Salamin** : A bear hug??

 **Indus Tarbella** : WHY DID YOU SAY THAT LADY MERA?? NOW WE ARE ALL CRYING EVEN MORE!!!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Who said I was crying??

 **Indus Tarbella** : How could you not??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Beefton almost is, if that counts.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I’m a therapist. I’ve heard worst.

 **Indus Tarbella** : AAAAAHHHH!!! LADY MERA, WE MUST VISIT SYLVESTER!!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : You are when the sleepover is happening. Plus, I’ve got work today and someone’s about to come in.

_**Sylvester Ashling** is Offline_

**Mera Salamin** : Wait hol up

_**Mera Salamin** made the chat **The Adults(Tm)**_

_**Mera Salamin** added **Giovanni Potage** and **Indus Tarbella**_

_**Mera Salamin** changed their name to **Dad**_

_**Mera Salamin** changed **Giovanni Potage** (s) name to **Mom**_

_**Mera Salamin** changed **Indus Tarbella** (s) name to **Uncle**_

**Dad** : Okay I’m worried about him

 **Mom** : I k n o w

 **Uncle** : You are talking about Sylvie, right?

 **Dad** : Yep

 **Dad** : I mean, not having friends is like… it isn’t great, or even good, but it’s like a thing.

 **Dad** : But… after the whole blanket thing, he’s just withdrawn??

 **Dad** : Like, is he gonna do that every time we do something nice for him??

 **Mom** : I mean… he could be in that mood because of work?

 **Uncle** : But he’s been that way all morning!!

 **Uncle** : This is drawing many parallels to when I first met Lady Mera! And she wasn’t the best mentally back then!!

 **Mom** : Okay but she still ain’t doing the best

 **Dad** : I mean rude, but true.

 **Dad** : But Indus is right. I couldn’t accept gifts or praise without having some sort of meltdown for a while, I think that’s what Sylvie is doing??

 **Dad** : Also, he seams unsure about whatever he’s saying??

 **Mom** : …

 **Mom** : Okay I’m going to tell you something but you’ve got to promise not to say anything to ANYONE, not even Sylvie.

 **Dad** : Okay, I promise.

 **Uncle** : I promise!!

 **Dad** : Go off.

 **Mom** : Sylvie once told me and Molly that Dr. Beefton is in his head. Like, he can give him privacy and like, go off somewhere else in his head, but Sylvie can hear him think most the time or something like that.

 **Mom** : So I think he was asking Beefton permission most of the time!

 **Dad** : Great idea!

 **Uncle** : He even said that Beefton said the sleepover would be a good idea!!! Giovanni is right!!!

 **Mom** : I always am!!!

**-Chat-**   
**Cop and Mice**

  
**-Members-**   
**Zora Salazar (TickTockQueen)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (RatMan)**   
**Percival King (Copper)**

  
**TickTockQueen** : Hey! Perce!!! _@ **Copper**_

 **Copper** : Yes?

 **RatMan** : Finally, she responds!

 **Copper** : What do you want?

 **TickTockQueen** : We were gonna play mario cart, wanted to see if you wanted in.

 **Copper** : Ah, I cannot.

 **Copper** : Although I would love to, I am busy visiting someone regarding the Arson Amulet case.

 **TickTockQueen** : You know I have it! I would straight up give it to you at this point.

 **Copper** : It wouldn't be a fair fight.

 **Copper** : Would you like the… true explanation?

 **TickTockQueen** : Yeah

 **RatMan** : d u h

 **Copper** : I am going to be visiting Molly, a young girl who appeared to be a hostage when the Arson Amulet was originally stolen. I visited her after the night of the museum and she said that if I wanted to visit again, I could. Since it looked like she needed a break from work at sometimes, I opted to be the reason at least once a week.

 **TickTockQueen** : … A young girl is working?

 **Copper** : She’s a twelve year old working at the Blyndeff Toy Emporium supporting her family. I’m trying to get the situation to be less.. daunting, I suppose.

 **RatMan** : Twelve!? Jesus…

 **TickTockQueen** : Damn now I feel bad.

 **Copper** : She also refuses to accept help. Although, I do believe she is getting better in that respect.

 **Copper** : I must go now, I’ll talk later.

_**Copper** is Offline_

Molly poured tea into fake porcelain tea cups. Although they were plastic, they somehow didn’t melt. That was something even Molly was confused by.

She sat at one side of the table while Percy sat at the other. It was nice.

Then Molly’s phone buzzed from where it was in her pocket. And then another buzz- the group chat must be talking. She took her phone out and turned it off.

Percy raised her brow at this, but didn’t comment. “How has work been today?”

Molly smiled, “Oh! Pretty busy, I mean, it’s after Christmas and a lot of people are coming to get the discounted stuff,” she took a sip of her tea, “There’s this one family who celebrates in January, like, actual Christmas. They’re Christians and everything, but they just do it to get all the discounts, smart, actually. They’ve got a five year old now, he’s really cute! Names Jake,”

“Interesting,” Percy began, “You look well rested,”

“I am! G- my new friends have been helping me be more assertive. You too! Of course,” she smiled brightly, “I’m technically not allowed to have a break for this long,”

“That’s good, Molly,” she gave her a proud smile, “Who are these friends, though?”

“Uh… I can't tell you..?” she said, it sounded like a question, unsure.

“Why not?” she raised her brow.

“Uh… Uh… they’re uh…” she was looking around the shop, as if she was looking for an explanation. “If I tell you...” she began slowly, “Can you agree not to be… all police-y about it,”

“Are these people bad?”

“NO! No, they don’t have a bad bone in their body's! Trust me! One of them brought me cookies yesterday because it was busy and, and I quote, ‘You deserve it’ and, and! They were chocolate chip because I asked for them!” Molly ranted, before taking a deep breath, “They’re like my family, okay? But… they’ve done… bad things,”

Percy saw how much they mattered to her, she really did. She understood too. “Okay. I won’t be a cop about it,”

The small girl smiled wider, “Okay!” she said, “Uhm… you might be a little disappointed though,”

“It’s alright,”

“You know Giovanni? The Banzai captain? He’s one of them.”

Percy’s eyes widened, but she nodded.

“He’s really kind, the one that brought me the cookies, too! Plus, he quit the Banzai Blasters, so he really isn’t that bad any more!” she took a sip from her tea, “I- Uhm… he’s kinda like a dad to me,” she stuttered out.

“Oh,” Percy’s hands wrapped further around her cup, “They really are a family to you, hm?”

“Yes! The closest thing since… since my mom died,” Percy’s heart broke for the child in front of her.

“You’re sure he’s not… bad?” Her mind skirted to many brainwashing… or worse cases.

“No, he’s really not. I mean, he knits! What bad guy knits!”

“That is a compelling point,”

“Okay, and then there’s Sylvie, you met him!”

“Sylvester Ashling?”

“Yep! He’s really kind, he doesn’t know a lot about like… social stuffs because he hasn’t really had many friends, but he’s got us now!”

“Where does he fall in your family?”

“He’s… kinda’ like a big brother,” Molly smiled, staring at her tea cup. “Then there’s Mera and Indus. You already met them, too… I guess. Uh… Mera’s like a mom, like… sometimes she drives me to school and back and Indus is like an uncle, if I had to put him into a slot, though,”

“Hm...”

“And that’s all of them,”

Percy drank the last of her tea, letting the cup fall to the table.

“I have a few friends like yours too… although they play different roles,”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Have you ever heard of Ramsey Murdoch?”

“A-huh! I had to read up on stuff for the business a few years ago,” Molly said, “He’s like, a scammer, right?”

“Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. We’re friends, along with someone called Zora who’s…. also broken the law,” Molly gasped.

“A Police officer who’s friends with criminals! I never thought that was possible!”

“Neither did I… but they’ve turned a new leaf since I’ve met them,”

“Same with Gio, Mera and Indus!” Molly smiled brightly, “I told you Gio left the Banzai Blasters, right?” Percy nodded.

“I should be going soon,” Percy said, and Molly nodded, “Although, I have one question,”

“What is it?”

“Who was messaging you?”

“Oh! I have a group chat with Gio, Sylvie, Mera and Indus,” Molly picked up Percy’s mug, and her own.

“Ah,” Percy bit her lip.

She asked Molly if she had the same app Percy did. Molly nodded, enthusiastic, to her in response.

_**Percival King** made the chat **New Friends**_

_**Percival King** added **Zora Salazar** , **Ramsey Murdoch** and **Molly Blyndeff**._


	3. Ya like angst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly talks to some more people who broke the law!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fewdsahoul thank you to those who left comments and kudos!!

**-Chat-**   
**New Friends**

**-Members-**   
**Percival King**   
**Zora Salazar**   
**Ramsey Murdoch**   
**Molly Blyndeff**

**Molly Blyndeff** : Hi!! Percy said she’d told you about me!!!

 **Zora Salazar** : Aw!! The kid!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : fudjkn thank you Miss Zora!!

_**Ramsey Murdoch** changed his name to **GoldenAss**_

**GoldenAss** : wait no

 **Molly Blyndeff** : djkxhn It’s okay mr Ramsey!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I’ve got a five-teen year old as one of my best friefiubsdjkb

_**Molly Blyndeff** changed the chats name to **According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible…**_

**Molly Blyndeff** : Ya’ like Jazz?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : fdhuisklajdhn SORRY MY FRIEDN TOOK MUY PHONE

 **GoldenAss** : THAT IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER S E E N

 **Zora Salazar** : F CU K IUKJDSBAN I LOE THA

 **Percival King** : they are laughing so hard they’ve fallen over.

 **Percival King** : We’re taking a break from playing mario cart.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : rfnidsjkn Oh

 **Percival King** : So, who was it?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : It was Giovanni!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I’m gonna have to go now!! Bye!!

 **GoldenAss** : WA I T

 **Molly Blyndeff** : ???

 **GoldenAss** : Giovanni Potage??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : y

 **Molly Blyndeff** : yeah

 **GoldenAss** : I KNOW H I M

 **Molly Blyndeff** : fweuidsahkjn whA T

 **GoldenAss** : YEAH HE WAS THE ONE ASKING ABOUT THE AMULET

 **Molly Blyndeff** : frdoi O H

 **GoldenAss** : WA I T WHY ARE YOU HANGING AROUND A CRIMINAL YOU’RE T W E L V E

 **Molly Blyndeff** : rfhdisakjn SA YS THE FUKCING ONDNEJK

 **Molly Blyndeff** : MY FRIEDNS KEEP TKAING MY P HO NE I’M SORRY

 **Percival King** : Although they are not my words, I agree.

 **Percival King** : Get fucked, Rat Man

 **Zora Salazar** : PERCY I FUCKIGN LOVE YOU I SWEAR

 **Molly Byndeff** : MOLLY’S GOTTA GO SHE GOTTA GET BACK TO A SLEEPOVER

 **Molly Blyndeff** : _(Video : Molly yelling and trying to get her phone back from the one holding it, who is Mera. She, Sylvie and Giovanni shakily yell “GET FUCKED NERDS!” in-between laughs, just before the video abruptly shuts off.)_

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Offline_

**Zora Salazar** : D A M N

 **Zora Salazar** : they wilding

 **Percival King** : Yes, I suppose they are.

 **Percival King** : Let’s get back to the game.

_**Percival King** is Offline_

_**Zora Salazar** is Offline_

_**Ramsey Murdoch** is Offline_

**~Later~**

_**Mera Salamin** made the chat **The Fuck??**_

_**Mera Salamin** added **Sylvester Ashling** , **Giovanni Potage** and **Indus Tarbella**_

**Mera Salamin** : Sylvie what’s up

 **Sylvester Ashling** : What?

 **Indus Tarbella** : What Lady Mera was referring to was the fact you’ve been acting strange!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I havn’t

 **Giovanni Potage** : You’re sat right next to me and you just shivered and I know you’re not cold. It’s hot as fuck in here.

 **Sylvester Ashling:** Nothing is wrong, okay? Just leave it alone.

 **Giovanni Potage** : But there’s not ‘nothing’ wrong, Sylvie. Yesterday you said you barely sleep and you do, we give you something, and now you’re checking if anything is okay?? Like??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : GIO

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I told you not to say anything!

 **Giovanni Potage** : I had too!! Because you’ve been acting weird and we’re worried!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : … you care?

 **Mera Salamin** : Of course! You’re one of our best friends!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : …

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Okay. So.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I don’t sleep because I get nightmares.

 **Giovanni Potage** : Oh, fuck.

 **Giovanni Potage** : They must be real bad then.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : … Yes. They are.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : And I had one last night.

 **Indus Tarbella** : Can you tell us what they are about?

 **Sylvester Ashling** : … Okay.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : They’re about my parents. That’s all I’m saying.

 **Giovanni Potage** : Sylvie I’m boutta hug you whether you like it or not.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Alright.

 **Mera Salamin** : Alright Gio you’re crushing him

 **Giovanni Potage** : I jus

 **Giovanni Potage** : he deserves all the h u g s

 **Indus Tarbella** : Yes, he does!! Every last hug in the world should go to Sylvie and Molly!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : Not Mera, though. Hugs could seriously injure her!!

 **Mera Salamin** : Thanks for thinking of me

 **Indus Tarbella** : Of course, Lady Mera!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : hmm

_**Giovanni Potage** to **Mera Salamin**_

**Giovanni Potage** : Is that a blush I spy?

 **Mera Salamin** : shshut u ppp

 **Giovanni Potage** : Mera, is it possible that you have caught feelings for Indus?

 **Mera Salamin** : rfeuisdjk SH UT

 **Giovanni Potage** : okay, I got my answer.

**-Chat-**

**The Fuck??  
  
-Members-  
Mera Salamin  
Sylvester Ashling  
Giovanni Potage  
Indus Tarbella  
**

**  
Mera Salamin:** Okay, let's get back to the movie.

 **Giovanni Potage:** o k a y

**~Later~**

**-Chat-**   
**Lil Family  
**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (LittleBear)**   
**Giovanni Potage (BigBear)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (Sylvie)**   
**Mera Salamin (Problematic)**   
**Indus Tarbella (UncleIndus)**

**LittleBear** : can you p l e a s e stop Indus’ snoring??

 **Problematic** : It’s not like I can just smother him!

 **Sylvie** : Hold on, I think I can just…

 **BigBear** : S Y L V I E

 **BigBear** : H O W

 **Sylvie** : I just… kinda… nfodjklsn

 **LittleBear** : Ha he just fell asleepdnm

_**Problematic** is Offline_

_**BigBear** is Offline_


	4. hhhmmmmmmmmmmmm *eyes emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni visits Molly while at work and Sylvie's a lot happier than yesterday!!  
> yay!!

**-Chat-  
According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible…**

**-Members-**   
**Percival King**   
**Zora Salazar**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (GoldenAss)**   
**Molly Blyndeff**

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Online_

_**Molly Blyndeff** changed their name to **GrizzlyBear**_

**GrizzlyBear** : Good morning!! I just got back to the shop so I thought I’d let _@ **Percival King** _I’m okay!!

_**Percival King** is Online_

**Percival King** : That’s good Molly!

 **Percival King** : I’m happy you’re okay!

 **GrizzlyBear** : fdsjn Thank you Percy!!

 **GoldenAss** : Kid! You work at that toy shop, right??

 **GrizzlyBear** : Yeah

 **GoldenAss** : Okay I’ma bring by one of the muffins I’m making over then!!

 **GrizzlyBear** : fedsjlkn Okay!!!!

 **GrizzlyBear** : Thank you btw I didn’t have time for breakfast bc it’s a while form Sylvies to the shop

 **GrizzlyBear** : (Gio didn’t rlly like that but I had to go so rfjdksn)

 **GoldenAss** : Great!! (Is Giovanni gonna be there bc I can bring extra muffins)

 **GrizzlyBear** : (hold on let me check)

 **GrizzlyBear** : (Yep he is)

_**Zora Salazar** is Online_

**Zora Salazar** : I was boutta break my phone but then I realised it was the kid

 **Zora Salazar** : Hey Molly!!

 **GrizzlyBear** : edsajn Hi!!!!

 **GrizzlyBear** : You and _@ **Percival King** _need nicknames!!

 **Zora Salazar** : Damn you’re right… but the best I can come up with is TickTockQueen and that’s in a different gc

 **GrizzlyBear** : I got an Idea!!

 **Zora Salazar** : Go ahead and change my name then kid!!

_**GrizzlyBear** changed **Zora Salazar** (s) name to **IZoraKitten**_

**IZoraKitten** : Damn I love it

 **GoldenAss** : Zora-

 **GoldenAss** : As a kitten-

 **IZoraKitten** : feiukjsd SH U T UP RAT ASS

 **GoldenAss** : fedsakjn PUT THE PILLOW D O W N ZORA

 **GrizzlyBear** : Do you two live together??

 **Percival** **King** : Yes, they do. Sometimes I visit for the night. This is rather hilarious to watch.

 **Percival King** : _(Video: Zora standing over Ramsey, hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. When she hears Percy laugh, Zora looks up to Percy and they start laughing together.)_

 **GrizzlyBear** : Aww!! That’s so cute!!

 **GoldenAss** : It’s cute until you realise that Zora can hit _hard_

 **GoldenAss** : Even with a pillow!! Like?? Damn bitch go get it

~~**GrizzlyBear** : *eyes emoji*~~

**GoldenAss** : feuidsoakljn K I D

_**GrizzlyBear** deleted a message_

**GrizzlyBear** : Hm??

 **GoldenAss** : You’re on thin I c e

 **IZoraKitten** : Okay but so are you

 **Percival King** : He just squeaked.

 **GrizzlyBear** : fwkdlja

 **GrizzlyBear** : I gotta go now!! See you later _@ **GoldenAss**_!!

_**GrizzlyBear** is Offline_

**IZoraKitten** : Hey Perc you still don’t have a name!!

 **Percival King** : Ah, I will change it then.

_**Percival King** changed their name to **Carrie**_

**IZoraKitten** : rfeouldksn D A M N

 **IZoraKitten** : You are just as powerfull as her so I see it

 **GoldenAss** : ^ Zora spitting facts up in this chillies

 **Carrie** : Thank you!

_**Zora Salazar** to **Ramsey Murdoch**_

**Zora Salazar** : did you see her smile???

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : I know??? How can she be so pure??? I’m

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : wait

 **Zora Salazar** : what?

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Z o r a

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : We fucking have a crush on her

 **Zora Salazar** : R A M SE Y

 **Zora Salazar** : WE D O

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : …

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : It’s on

 **Zora Salazar** : Oh, you think your idiot ass’ll get her?? Ha!!

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : You think you will?? You almost killed one of her competitors and you know how she feels about fair fights!!

 **Zora Salazar** : I FIXED HIM! HE’S OKAY NOW! HOW MANY T I M E S

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : YEAH WELL YOU STILL DID IT!!

 **Zora Salazar** : OKAY WE GOTTA STOP THIS SHE’S NOTICING IT

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : OH SHIT GIUFDLJN

**-Chat-**   
**Lil Family**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (LittleBear)**   
**Giovanni Potage (BigBear)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (Sylvie)**   
**Mera Salamin (Problematic)**   
**Indus Tarbella (UncleIndus)**

**Sylvie** : Well that was fun

 **BigBear** : Told you it would be!!

 **Problematic** : We should have another sleepover sometime

 **Problematic** : Also thanks for letting me on your couch Sylvie

 **Sylvie** : You could’ve been really hurt, why wouldn’t I let you??

 **Problematic** : Some ppl are just assholes

 **Sylvie** : o h

 **Problematic** : A-huh

 **Sylvie** : that’s sad

 **Problematic** : Yep!

 **Problematic** : _@ **LittleBear** _how’s work?

_**LittleBear** is Online_

**LittleBear** : It’s great!! also Giovanni you should pop by soon!!

 **LittleBear** : Ramsey made muffins and he’s here now and he got you one!!

 **BigBear** : I’m on my way!

_**BigBear** is Offline_

**Problematic** : D a m n no muffins for me or Indus?

 **LittleBear** : fdjn I didn’t know if you were coming by today!!

 **Problematic** : Chill Molly it’s fine

 **Problematic** : But tell him to bring extra muffins next time

 **Problematic** : if they’re good

 **LittleBear** : They a r e

 **LittleBear** : Like!! fewabiu He’s a great baker!!

 **LittleBear** : These are blueberry muffins too!! and I love those!!!

 **Sylvie** : n o t e d

 **Sylvie** : I’ve got to get to work now. I’ll talk later!

 **LittleBear** : Okay Sylvie!!! Bye!!

 **Problematic** : See ya kid! I’m sure Gio would say smthing but he’s driving

 **Problematic** : Indus says have fun!

 **Sylvie** : bye!

_**Sylvie** is Offline_

**LittleBear** : He seemed a lot happier than yesterday!! That’s really good!!

 **Problematic** : It is!!

 **LittleBear** : But on the topic of work I gotta do that too!!

 **Problematic** : Okay Molly, have fun!

 **LittleBear** : With Gio here I think I will

 **LittleBear** : He just parked outside rfdjkkn

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

Problematic is Offline

Molly smiled brightly as Giovanni walked into the store, “Bear-Trap!” he yelled, and Molly smiled wider, walking out from behind the counter and hugging him.

“Gio!” she said back, her voice muffled because her face was buried into the man's chest.

Giovanni pushed her back, smiling, before they walked back over to the counter (Molly went behind it; she didn’t let Giovanni anywhere near the back because she knew what he’d do with the whistles).

“Giovanni! Been a while!” Ramsey said, he was leaning up against the counter.

“Ramsey!” Gio replied, “Thanks for the help with the… uh… thing, to bad it got taken, huh?”

“No problem kid,” Ramsey reached into the plastic bag he was holding, before handing Giovanni the muffin he’d brought.

“Thanks,” he said, although he put it on the counter, giving Ramsey a smile.

“I gotta go, Zora wants a re-match on mario cart,” Ramsey balled up the plastic bag in his hand.

“Okay Ramsey! Thanks for coming by!” Ramsey smiled to Molly before he was leaving the shop.

When the doors swung closed behind him, Molly and Giovanni got into their usual scheduled banter. Which was really Giovanni checking if Molly was okay, if she needed anything, ect.

It made Molly happy to know that someone cared.

Then, Giovanni launched into the story about how he’d met Ramsey. When he was done, Molly was laughing, “Cool story, dad,”.

When she said that, they both stopped in their tracks.

“Bear-Trap, do you see me as a dad?”

“M-maybe,” she stuttered out, and Giovanni had a bright smile on his face when she looked up to see him.

“Aw!” He said, he reached over the counter to hug her, “I see you as a daughter, you know that?”

“Really!”

“Yeah!”

They shared smiles, and then laughed together before the next customer came into the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frdsmnipoodlkN aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH 
> 
> You don't k n o w how happy all your comments and kudos make me!! Thank You so much!!! Like rfjkdan, I caan't orfdlsn


	5. Oh no~ I think i'm catching feelings~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy stays the night for a second time in a row.

**-Chat-**   
**The Adults (TM)**

**Members**   
**Giovanni Potage (Mom)**   
**Mera Salamin (Dad)**   
**Indus Tarbella (Uncle)**

_**Mom** changed their name to **Dad**_

**Dad** : Molly called me dad!!! Get F U C K ED

 **Dad** :F UC K

_**Dad** changed their name to **Mom**_

**Mom** : Did she really??

 **Dad** : YE A A HHH

 **Dad** : AND SHE’S PREOBABLY GONNA DO IT MORE OFTEN FJKDLNS

 **Mom** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Mom** : L UC K Y

 **Mom** : W HE N THO

 **Dad** : THIS AFTERNOON JIFKDNS

 **Uncle** : Now we must wait for Molly to call you Mom lady Mera!!!

 **Mom** : I think she’d take longer to do that

 **Mom** : this is if she DID tho

 **Dad** : true

 **Uncle** : Of course!

 **Uncle** : Do you think she’d ever call me uncle?

 **Dad** : nah she’ll just call you Indus

 **Dad** : Because she see’s friends closer than uncles

 **Uncle** : Oh!!

 **Mom** : He’s crying happy tears

 **Mom** : _(Video: It seems as who-ever was recording was shaking as they, most likely she, zoomed in on Indus’ crying face. “You doing okay there buddy?” Mera asks, causing the man to look to her._  
 _“Y-yes,” he let out and then the video end.)_

 **Dad** : da m n

 **Dad** : mood, Indus, mood.

 **Dad** : Anyway it’s late I gotta sleep

 **Dad** : g’night fuckers

_**Dad** is Offline_

**Mom** : Okay Indus he right

 **Mom** : s lee e op time

_**Mom** is Offline_

_**Uncle** is Offline_

**-Chat-**   
**Cop and Mice**

**-Members-**   
**Zora Salazar (TickTockQueen)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (RatMan)**   
**Percival King (Copper)**

**TickTockQueen** : Hey _@ **Copper** _you coming ‘round tonight??

 **Copper** : It is ten pm.

 **TickTockQueen** : Shit it is??

 **TickTockQueen** : LDSJN OOP

 **Copper** : I was on my way, Zora.

 **TickTockQueen** : jo;nfdsa g r eat

_**RatMan** is Online_

**RatMan** : Need us to open the door for you??

 **Copper** : Yes.

 **RatMan** : Okay on it

Percy smiled down at her phone, just for a second, before the door swung open. Ramsey was stood with his hand on the door handle, Zora close behind.

“Hey Percy!” They said in unison, then they glared at each other. Percy, herself, found it rather odd but didn’t comment.

“Hello,” she said, walking in the apartment past them, “What are we doing tonight?”

“I was planin’ a rematch of Mario Cart,” Zora said, a smile finding it’s place on her face.

“It’s not fair,” Ramsey groaned, they were in the living room now, he flopped down on the sofa. “We just can’t win!” Zora sat down next to him, and then Percy next to her.

“Is that a challenge, rat-man?” Zora said, picking up the controller that had been left on the floor the night before.

“Nah, I just know that you’ll get your ass beat,”

Ramsey was right.

They’d spent the next hour playing the game, and not once did the two win. The only time Percy didn’t get first was when she’d gotten second however it was still first out of the three of them.

Zora groaned and threw herself back, loudly exclaiming “Fuck!” Percy laughed, as did Ramsey. Then Percy yawned.

The other two looked at her and Percy felt herself blush from the attention.

“You okay?”

“I’m just a little tired. I’ll be alright,”

Zora and Ramsey looked between themselves, having a silent conversation, before looking back at her. Again.

“You can stay the night if you want,” Ramsey offered.

“Yeah, we don’t mind if you already did this week,” Zora said.

Percy considered it… it was rather tempting. But she had work tomorrow and this place was further from the precinct (For a good reason) than her house was.

However, she found herself nodding, “Okay. One more game, and then we’ll go to sleep,”

“Yes!” Zora said, a wild smile on her face, “Sleepover!” Ramsey was smiling too, although it was in thought.

“Why don’t we all sleep in here this time?” and they were looking back at Percy.

“Sure,” she said, shrugging, “Let’s get back to the game,”

Ramsey’s smile matched Zora’s, which made Percy smile. It wasn’t a lie that these people mattered to her. She didn’t want them to at first but… now she can’t really see herself going back.

After THAT game, which caused a lot of swearing and another win for Percy, the three set their controllers down.

“Okay, so I’m thinking we make a fort or something on the floor,”

“… A nest,” Percy said, she could practically feel the stars in her eyes.

“Yes!” Ramsey said, “I’ll go get the pillows and blankets, okay?”

“Rat man wants a rat nest,” Zora smiled, “Uh- get the fluffy one from the closet,”

“Sure,” Ramsey smiled and set off.

“What was work like today?” Zora asked after a second of silence.

“Paperwork,” Percy groaned, “Lot’s and lot’s of it,”.

“That sucks,”

“It did,” Percy said, just as Ramsey walked in carrying the blankets and pillows.

Then, they set off making the nest. A small circle of pillows and blankets covered the space between the tv stand and the sofa.

When they were done Percy’s eyelids were heavy. She fell asleep after simply lying down.

_It had been a very long day._

When she woke up that morning it was to her alarm, along with the sun that filtered in through the small room’s window.

She tried to get up but found herself stuck under an arm. Two arms. Ramsey and Zora’s arm. She blushed, smiling.

She sighed in disappointment when she realised she had to get up and not only that, she had to wake the other two up as well. Percy wished she could just snuggle into their arms and-

Oh. Oh, no.

Percy had gotten feelings to the two criminals, one who stole the Arsine Amulet, and the other who had scammed possibly hundreds of people.

They were kind though, so, so kind and… she gasped slightly when Ramsey started to stir.

He looked up to her with sleeping eyes, groggily saying “Morning,” and moving his arm.

One down, another to go.

He sat up, “You need help there?”

“Y-yes,” she stuttered out, and Ramsey reached over and shook the other woman.

She hit his arm away, hard, and Percy had to stifle a laugh. “Percy’s got to get to work, Zora,”

“I’m comfy,” Zora complained, her voice muffled, snuggling further into Percy’s side. The woman in question blushed and had to hide the urge to coo.

“Yeah, well, she’s got work. Let go of ‘er,”

Zora groaned and let go, flopping over to the other side.

When Percy got to her car that morning she bashed her head against the steering wheel and groaned.

They were criminals. Both of them. But they were so… cute.

“Fuck,”


	6. SmiLe (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jipek;l This is part one of this chapter
> 
> I don't really know why but I wanted to split these bits up!!
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos!! I with I could say something else but feudskln all I can think of is thank you so feoikldsn'#pnk

**-Chat-**   
**Lil Family**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (LittleBear)**   
**Giovanni Potage (BigBear)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (Sylvie)**   
**Mera Salamin (Problematic)**   
**Indus Tarbella (UncleIndus)**

_**Sylvie** is Online_

_**Sylvie** changed their name to **SheepBoi**_

**SheepBoi** : morning

_**Problematic** is Online_

**Problematic** : Morning kid

 **Problematic** : You okay??

 **SheepBoi** : I’m a little tired

 **SheepBoi** : Didn’t get enough sleep but meh

 **SheepBoi** : Gotta w o r k

 **Problematic** : When does your shift end??

 **SheepBoi** : I’ve got lunch at one but work ends at seven

 **Problematic** : I’ll drop by at lunch then

 **Problematic** : Indus might wanna come too

 **Problematic** : Yeah he does

 **SheepBoi** : cool

 **SheepBoi** : Gotta go noww

 **SheepBoi** : make sure Gio doesn’t get into anymore s h i t

 **Problematic** : fsdjiknOK ay

_**SheepBoi** is Offline_

_**LittleBear** is Online_

**LittleBear** : Hi!!!

 **LittleBear** : I’ve got the day off today!!!!

_**BigBear** is Online_

**BigBear** : That’s great Molly!!

 **BigBear** : You wanna do anything??

 **LittleBear** : Can I come round and we watch that one show???

 **LittleBear** : I don’t remember the name

 **BigBear** : You mean Brooklyn Nine-Nine??

 **LittleBear** : Yeah!!! That one!!!

 **Problematic** : D a m n

 **Problematic** : I see how it be

 **LittleBear** : fdlnsk Why don’t you and Indus come by too??

 **Problematic** : Sure!!

 **Problematic** : But if u scroll up we’re gonna have to go at some point

 **LittleBear** : Why don’t we all visit him??

 **Problematic** : Y e s

 **LittleBear** : Okay Gio can you pick me up??

 **BigBear** : Sure Bear-Trap!! I’ll pick you up too Mera (and indus)

 **Problematic** : g r e a t

_**BigBear** is Offline_

**LittleBear** : Why are you awake this early Mera??

 **Problematic** : Idk

_**UncleIndus** is Online_

**UncleIndus** : It is because Lady Mera has been altering her sleep patton to suit you and Sylvie, Molly!!

 **Problematic** : InDUS

 **LittleBear** : Aww!! Mera!!! You don’t HAVE to

 **Problematic** : Yeah, well, I want to

 **LittleBear** : feudasjn Gio’s here, see you in a minuet!!!

_**LittleBear** is Offline_

**~Later~**

**-Chat-**   
**The Adults (TM)**

**Members**   
**Giovanni Potage (Dad)**   
**Mera Salamin (Mom)**   
**Indus Tarbella (Uncle)**

**Mom** : damn Molly’s playlist s l a p s

 **Mom** : I htought it’d be like angsty shit

 **Mom** : but d a m n

 **Dad** : I know??? I mean??? She somehow made all the songs kinda… blend together??

 **Uncle** : I know what you mean!! She makes the genre’s of music just flow so well together!!

 **Dad** : okay but why aren’t we just telling her??

 **Mom** : You Genius

 **Uncle** : Ah!! Look at her smile!!

Mom: D a m n

 **Mom** : She;s so adourable

 **Dad** : F UC K

 **Dad** : I might fucking cry

 **Mom** : YOU’LL WORRY HER

 **Dad** : AAAAAAAA

 **Dad** : WHY IS THIS SO HARD?????

 **Uncle** : You mean Parenting??

 **Dad** : YES

 **Dad** : T AH T

 **Mom** : w hy did my brain go all sheep-boi mode??

 **Dad** : Wha??

 **Mom** : SHE DON’T HAVE A PROPER FAMILY DU DE

 **Mom** : WE ARE THE FA M ILY

 **Dad** : AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKUDF

 **Dad** : uhh

 **Dad** : uh ME R A

 **Dad** : DID YOU HEAR THAT

 **Mom** : RIUPENJKLWDASN WHQA TH KJ

 **Uncle** : It appears Lady Mera is malfunctioning!!

 **Mom** : WE BEEN DONE KN E W THIS SHIT BUT UIRDLKJFSN

 **Mom** : FUCKS

 **Dad** : Okay let’s hop off the chat

 **Dad** : we gotta talk feelings with our c hi l d

 **Uncle** : *one of our children

 **Dad** : YEAH OKAY I N D U S

_**Dad** is Offline_

_**Mom** is Offline_

_**Uncle** is Offline_

Molly played with the hem of her Bear hoodie, nervously looking around the room, then back to the other three in it.

“What was that Bear-Trap?” Giovanni asked, and Molly took in another shaky breath.

“I-I said, you guys are… really like a family to me,” Indus and Mera had stars in their eyes, or at least, it felt as if they should do.

“Aw, Bear-Trap,” Giovanni said, ruffling up Molly’s hair, “We see you like family too,”

“Well, I know YOU do-”

“Kid, when he says ‘We’, he means we,” Mera said, opening her phone.

She showed Molly one of the chats she had,

“The Adults… Aw!” She read aloud, she was smiling brightly which made the other three smile too.

Molly felt something she didn’t realise she hadn’t felt in a long time; Safe. She felt safe and loved and it was an over-whelming feeling but… she embraced it.

She then hugged Giovanni, and then Indus, and, although not hard at all, she hugged Mera.

Yeah, Molly felt… safe.

She smiled, although now it wasn’t from feeling safe, it was from the relief of being able to.

“Right, we should probably head to Sylvie’s work place,” Mera said, although she was smiling in a way that Molly hadn’t seen in a while.

“Okay! Can we drop by that Bakery?”

“Yes! That would be an amazing idea, we could get Sylvie something too!” Indus said, happily agreeing with what Molly had suggested.

“Good idea Indus,” Mera replied, standing up.

The three set off to see their friend and Molly couldn’t shake the smile off her face.


	7. SmiLe (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend Sylvies lunch break with him!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rfehh98udsolkn I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I know the last one was short but this ones like, a lil longer than the last ones so I hope that makes up for it!!!

Sylvie let out a deep sigh. That was the last one until lunch, he had an extra five minutes to do paperwork…

He groaned and let his head smack against the table.

_“Dr Beefton thinks that you should take the rest of the day off, Sylvester.”_

“I can’t do that,” he argued back, “There are people who need this, okay? I’m not gonna just up and go,” The bovine grunted from within Sylvie's own head, “Shut up, okay? I don’t need your running commentary,”

 _“Dr Beefton thinks that his commentary is needed,”_ he grumbled before he went away into his small compartment of Sylvie's brain.

The boy- Man\- sighed, before dragging his key bored closer to him. He started typing up a referral for one of his patients (He was honestly confused how the man hadn’t been diagnosed with depression yet but he would be soon).

He tried to focus on it but he felt the need to check his phone. He knew that it could grow into an unhealthy attraction to the device itself but he was technically on his lunch break so it didn’t really count. Right? Meh, he didn’t really care.

As soon as he unlocked it a call was going through from Mera and, for whatever reason, he found himself smiling.

He accepted the call, and soon her face, along with Molly and Indus’ bicep was on his screen.

“You ready nerd?” Was what Mera had begun with. Molly gave her a disapproving look which Mera returned with sticking her tongue out.

“Well I just got done with my last patient for the morning so… I think so?”

“Yep! That sounds like you’re ready,”

“What’re you doing right now?” Molly asked and Sylvie pushed his glasses up (in a needlessly dramatic way).

“I’m just writing up a referral, how long ‘till you get here?”

“Uh-”

“We are here, Sylvie!” Indus added, “Giovanni just stopped!”

“Oh, uh… I’ll meet you outside?”

“Okay! See you!” Molly said, everyone chimed in with a ‘bye’ and the call ended.

Sylvie stood up out from his chair before leaving his office altogether.

He stood outside with workplace, eye’s scanning for the familiar beat-up car that belonged to Giovanni’s mother.

He found it when he saw the familiar pink-haired man himself stepping out of it.

Sylvie walked up to them, involuntarily smiling when Molly wrapped him in a hug.

“Hey Sylvie!”

“Hey,”

 _“It’s been a while since you could hear your smile, Dr Beefton thinks,”_ and, he was back. Sylvie rolled his eye before focusing on his friends.

“We were thinking we go on a walk?” Mera suggested, a small smile on her face too.

When did everyone start smiling? _“Probably since you’ve all been happy,”_ Sylvie had to refrain from saying ‘No Shit’ to the voice in his head.

“Good idea,” was what the teen (Man) said instead.

“We went to that one bakery, we got you a muffin!” Molly said, “And I got a cookie,”

“What’s with all the muffins recently?”

 _“Sylvester, say thank you,”_ Beefton sounded.

“Also thanks!”

“No problem, kid,”

“I’m not a kid,”

“Right, yeah, sure,” Mera said, “The fifteen-year-old ain’t a kid,”

“The fifteen-year-old with the PhD isn’t a kid,”

“Touche,” Mera sighed, “You’re still a kid though,”

“I’m not a-”

“Let’s just get on this walk, okay? Isn’t there a park near-by?” Molly said shakily, and Mera looked at her sheepishly.

“Yeah, sure kid.” Mera ruffled up her hair and Molly giggled.

As they walked along the city streets Sylvie felt himself relax. His shoulder loosened and he found himself joking and laughing along with his friends.

Of course, he wasn’t used to that. Friends. It had always been a strange concept to him, why not just handle it all by yourself? There was no reason to bother other (kids) people, just… get on with it.

But now he regrets that. He regrets not having friends sooner than today because walking in the cold January weather, he realised that he liked it. He liked having people he could trust and joke around with, even when everything else seemed so loud in his life. He could just switch that all off and focus on the joke Mera was telling, or the laughter she gained in response or the small skip in Molly’s step.

He didn’t have to overthink anything and everything… he could just be.

And he decided that he liked that.

They found themselves at the park soon enough and they all migrated to a bench that was sat perfectly under a tree. It was that peculiar weather of January where it was cold as balls but the sun still shined as bright as it would on any given summer day.

They sat beneath the tree that was somehow still shedding leaves and spoke.

Molly talked about work and her friends at school, Mera spoke about how Indus had made the best jambalaya last night and Giovanni started raving on about a show he watched… Doctor Who, was it?

Sylvie was a little startled when Molly asked: “What about you, what’ve you been up to Sylvie?”

“Uh- Work, mainly, why?”

“Aw… guess you can’t really talk about work, huh? Like, doctor-patient confidentiality stuff,”

“.. How do you know about that?”

“Greys Anatomy, me and Gio watch it sometimes,”

“Oh, cool! I watch that too,” Sylvie said, “Beefton likes it, although Shepheard was a little-”

“-He sucked!” Giovanni said in place of what Sylvie was going to say, “I couldn’t agree more! Like, everyone looked up to him but he was just… a bad guy, you know?”

“Yeah! He didn’t let Meredith do anything she wanted, like? She’s her own woman,”

“Exactly!” Molly said, “Good thing she has DeLuca now!”

“Yeah!”

“… I have no clue what you’re talking about,”

“Me neither! I and Lady Mera have never seen the show you are talking about!”

Sylvie bit into the muffin he’d been given the moment he sat down.

“We should watch it when we have another sleep-over!” Molly

“Yeah, when is that gonna happen?” Giovanni said, and Sylvie sighed.

“The next time I have a day off,”

“And when is that?”

“Uh… what day is it today?”

“Friday,”

“I have a day off Monday,”

“Weird day to have a day off,”

“Yeah, well, the boss feels bad for employing a fifteen-year-old, so she tries to give me plenty of days off,”

“How many of those do you take?”

“I don’t take any. Beefton does,”

_“Dr Beefton still thinks it was a good idea,”_

“Yeah, well, I don’t,” Sylvie mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh- I- uh... was… replying to Beefton,”

“Oh, cool!” Mera said, “How does that work, can’t you like… think back?”

“Y-yeah, but it’s just easier to just speak back,”

“Huh,”

“You know you could always speak back to him with us around, we won’t judge!” Molly said with the bright smile that would blind anyone. Even a blind person.

“Thanks,” Sylvie smiled. He hadn’t noticed that he finished his muffin until he looked into his hand.

“You should get back to work,” Mera sighed, and Sylvie wished he had more time.

“Yeah, I should,”

“Let’s get going then,”

They set off back to his workplace and in all honesty, Sylvie hadn’t felt this calm in a while.

“Bye Sylvie!” Molly called, stepping into the beat-up care Giovanni was going to drive in.

“Bye!” He called back, and so did the other three.

_“Dr Beefton thinks you’ve got some good friends lad,”_

“I think you’re right,” Sylvie said, and feeling the triumphant smile that Beefton had plastered on his face, he added, “For once,”.


	8. UHHHH I GOT SOMETHING TO  S A Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Redwood trio talk some stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rjioefsakldnm AGAIN!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!!
> 
> LIKE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

_**Ramsey Murdoch** to **Zora Salazar**_

**Ramsey Murdoch** : Why does it feel like Perce has been ignoring us?

 **Zora Salazar** : I don’t know??

 **Zora Salazar** : I mean she is deffinatly ignoring us but I don’t know why??

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : S h it

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : D’ya think it’s because of the sleepover??

 **Zora Salazar** : f u c k

 **Zora Salazar** : I think it was?? Because you did say we kinda… hugged her…

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : You wouldn’t let go of her Z o r a

 **Zora Salazar** : don’t blame me rat man!!

 **Zora Salazar** : I was tired

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Yeah, well, you wierded her out!!

 **Zora Salazar** : You’ll weird her out if you ever tell her about your wOrK

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Well I havn’t wierded her out!! You did!!

 **Zora Salazar** : SHUT UP!!!

 **Zora Salazar** : Should we try to get her attention or smthing??

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Good idea!!

 **Zora Salazar** : mkay brb then

_**Ramsey Murdoch** to **Percival King**_

**Ramsey Murdoch** : Hey Perce?? You okay??

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : I need to talk to you about smthin

 **Percival King** : Oh?

 **Percival King** : What is it?

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Okay so… I think I like Zora??

 **Percival King** : Huh

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Like her smile and shit it’s so

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : I just… really like her?

 **Percival King** : Ah

 **Percival King** : I do too.

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Oh??

 **Percival King** : I don’t see the need for lying.

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Are you as competitive with relationships as you are with games?

 **Percival King** : I guess you’ll find out.

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : frudsjn Eye-

**_Zora Salazar_ ** _to_ **_Ramsey Murdoch_ **

**Ramsey Murdoch** : I got her to respond

 **Zora Salazar** : Huh??? What’d you say??

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : _(Screen shot: It’s everything above Percy admiting her feelings)_

 **Zora Salazar** : So you like my smile??

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : fuodlkn shiut up!! it was a lie!!

 **Zora Salazar** : ohkay

 **Zora Salazar** : I’m gonna try it

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : Okay

_**Zora Salazar** to **Percival King**_

**Zora Salazar** : UHHHH PERCE

 **Zora Salazar** : I GOT A P R O B L E M

 **Percival King** : What is it?

 **Zora Salazar** : I THINK I LIKE RAMSEY

 **Zora Salazar** : LIKE UHHH

 **Zora Salazar** : LIKE L I K E

 **Percival King** : Ah

 **Percival King** : Would you like me to keep this a secret?

 **Zora Salazar** : YYBEAH

 **Percival King** : Alright

 **Percivale King** : I… also like the rat man.

 **Percival King** : As you would say, ‘Like Like’ him.

 **Zora Salazar** : O h

 **Zora Salazar** : fdkjsn w a c c

 **Zora Salazar** : brb

_**Zora Salazar** to **Ramsey Murdoch**_

**Zora Salazar** : _(Screen shot: the entire conversation)_

 **Zora Salazar** : You won rat man

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : uhhh

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : WAT A FUCKING S E C ON D

 **Ramsey Murdoch** : HOP ON OVER TO THE COP AND MICE CHAT

**-Chat-**   
**Cop and Mice**

**-Members-**   
**Zora Salazar (TickTockQueen)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (RatMan)**   
**Percival King (Copper)**

**TickTockQueen** : Uh?? Ramsey??

 **Copper** : What is going on?

 **RatMan** : (Screen shot: the entire conversation he had with Percy)

 **RatMan** : Was this true??

 **TickTockQueen** : UHIJKDn whaT

 **Copper** : RAMSEY!

 **RatMan** : WAS IT T R U E???

 **Copper** : … Yes.

 **RatMan** : Zora send your screenshot

 **TickTockQueen** : Why??

 **RatMan** : Just do it

 **TickTockQueen** : (Screenshot: entire conversation)

 **RatMan** : Was that true??

 **Copper** : … Also yes.

 **Copper** : What what you two said true?

 **RatMan** : I mean

 **RatMan** : It wasn’t to begin with but… yeah.

 **TickTockQueen** : Uhm… yeah, what I said was true.

 **Copper** : Oh

**~Three minuets later~**

**Copper** : Now what?

 **RatMan** : Should we date?

 **TickTockQueen** : I mean… I guess??

 **Copper** : I think that is a... good idea.

 **RatMan** : Perce are you off work??

 **Copper** : Yes, today was a day off.

 **RatMan** : We’re gonna come round and hug you s o h a r d

 **TickTockQueen** : I’m gonna kiss her idk what your saying

 **RatMan** : Thank too

 **Copper** : Ah.

 **Copper** : You two are incredibly sweet.

 **TickTockQueen** : We gotta go, see you in a minuet!!

_**TickTockQueen** is Offline_

_**RatMan** is Offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter fridsjkln but it's the best I can do bc I idnd't want to add anymore prose!!


	9. Friends... meet Friends!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feenie get's her broken phone fixed... chaos. Chaos and LOTS of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS LITTERALLY KI L L ME WITH YOUR KIND COMMENTS 
> 
> LIKE THAT PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR? THAT'S M E

_**Molly Blyndeff** made the chat **Dead Memes**_

_**Molly Blyndeff** added **Trixie Roughouse** and **Phoenica Fleecity XV**_

**Molly Byndeff** : Aaand I can finally make this chat!!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Yeah, finally.

 **Phoenica Fleexity** **XV** : It’s not my fault I broke my phone!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Yeah, it kinda is.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : You threw it into the ocean Feenie!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Well shhhh!!! We have the chat n o w

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Yeah, after like… three weeks!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Shhhhhhh

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Nick names!! Nick. Names.

_**Trixie Roughouse** changed their name to **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey**_

**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : This’ll do.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** changed their name to **Phoenix**

 **Phoenix** : I really like that song!!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : We know.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : We K N O W

_**Molly Blyndeff changed their name to PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** _

**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : That IS a dead meme.

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Says the o n e

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : At least mine isn’t like five years old!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : It’s a mature meme!!! Shut up!!!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : fiukdjs I gotta go now!! See you at school!!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Hold up, why aren’t you already here? Aren’t you going to be late?

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : hriufdk I got a ride

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Bye!!

_**PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** is Offline_

**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Who’s taking Molly to school?

 **Phoenix** : I don’t know??

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : We’ll find out later, I guess.

 **Phoenix** : Okay! Let’s get off our phones now!!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : THAT BOY HAS A SWORD!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Oh okay.

_**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** is Offline_

_**Phoenix** is Offline_

**~Later~**

_**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** is Online_

**Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : _@ **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** _Hey! Idiot!

_**PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** is Online_

**PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : What???

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Who in the fuck’s car are you in right now? Because he looks a LOT like the guy that _supposedly_ kept you hostage.

_**Phoenix** is Online_

**Phoenix** : Yeah!

 **Phoenix** : Wait how’d you know what he looks like again??

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : I watched the news the morning after she was in the museum.

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Uh… Gio’s a friend

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : HE HAS A NICKNAME ALREADY!?

 **Pheonix** : YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH HIM!?!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : THAT TOO!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Hnnnn

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : MOLLY!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : He isn’t a bad guy!! Okay?? He’s really nice!!

 **Phoenix** : THAT’S WHAT BELL FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST SAID!!!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : EW

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : E W

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : DON’T

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : HE’S N O T H IN G LIKE THAT

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : He’s like a dad to me!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : He’s one of the sweetest people on this earth! He visits me at the shop when he can and he gets me snacks!

 **Phoenix** : He’s still a criminal Molly!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Just because he stole something doesn’t mean he’s a bad person!!!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : He stole the Arson Amulet! He’s a Banzai Blaster’s Captain! What the fuck, Molly!?

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : One: the Arson Amulet was taken by someone else (who’s kinda cool) AND TWO he’s quit the Banzai Blasters!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : If you met him you’d agree with me!!!!

 **Phoenix** : Hmm…

 **Phoenix** : Okay then!

 **Phoenix** : Make a group chat with him in it!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Feenie!

 **Phoenix** : It’s the one way we can make sure she’s safe!!

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : Fine! But add the person that drove you to school too!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : F I N E!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : Let me check if they’re all okay with it!!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : (Also I’ll be adding another person who isn't’ a criminal)

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : (Add another one maybe you’ll have normal friends)

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : (F I n e I’ll add a cop)

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : (Plus you’re not normal anyway)

 **Don’tToccMeI’mAngey** : MAKE THE FUCKING GROUP CHAT!

 **PokeAStickAtAGrizzlyBear** : I’M DOING IT!

_**Molly Blyndeff** made the chat **GET FUCKED NERD**_

_**Molly Blyndeff** added **Sylvester Ashling** , **Percival King** , **Giovanni Potage** , **Mera Salamin** **Indus Tarbella** and **03** others._

**Molly Byndeff** : MEET EACH OTHER!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : What is the reason for the capitals, Molly?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I left them on after talking with _@ **Trixie Roughouse** _Sorry Indus!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : No need to apologise, small bodyguard! I was simply asking!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Okay, first off, any of you hurt Molly and you’re fucking dead.

 **Mera Salamin** : Damn kid I gotta blast then

 **Sylvester Ashling** : fuck same

 **Indus Tarbella** : It seams I must depart then!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : NOOOO!!! DON’T GO! SHE WAS JOKING!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : YOU FUCKING WHAT

 **Sylvester Ashling** : It was at the museum! I thought she was a robber!!

 **Mera Salamin** I just didn’t want to be in pain

 **Indus Tarbella** : And I was helping Lady Mera!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Who in their right mind thinks a twelve-year-old is a robber!?

 **Mera Salamin** : A fifteen-year-old kid who isn’t in his right mind.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I HAVE A PhD M E R A

 **Sylvester Ashling** : A LICENSED THERAPIST

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I’M NOT A K I D

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Mood

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I’m??

_**Giovanni Potage** is Online_

**Giovanni Potage** : Okay I just dropped Bear-Trap off at work and her friends? Shoot as many questions as you want at me.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : If you hurt her I will rip you limb from fucking limb.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Trixie no-

 **Giovanni Potage** : To be fair I’d dot that if someone hurt her too

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : O h

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Uhm… also-

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Molly said she added a police officer?? Who’s that??

 **Giovanni Potage** : _@ **Percival King**_

 **Percival King** : I’ve been online and reading the conversation. I was held up, sorry for not responding sooner. I was the officer who found Molly and I am also friends with her in a way. I trust Giovanni to take care of her, especially due to all the story’s Molly has told me about him since the museum. I do not believe there is a reason to worry, although I do understand how you are.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Okay, you know what? If I trust what you say, Ms (or Mr or Mx) King, can I trust that if she gets hurt, and if it’s one of these people’s fault, you’ll get Justice?

 **Percival King** : Of course. You can trust that everyone here has each other's best interest at heart, and Molly is in the middle of that.

 **Percival King** : Also yes, I am a ‘Ms’.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Okay…

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I trust the police officer. The ONLY reason I’m going offline is because I’ve got homework to do.

_**Trixie Roughouse** is Offline_

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** : That went better than expected!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Yeah!! Thank you Percy!!

 **Percival King** : No worries. I must leave now as well, goodbye.

_**Percival King** is Offline_

**Giovanni Potage** : Oh! Molly, do you want me to help out at the shop later so you can do your homework??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : uh… if you can??

 **Mera Salamin** : I’ll help out, I used to work in retail so I know what I’m doing.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Cool!! see you later!!!

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Offline_


	10. idk I asked Pink to name this and she said I should name it 'Idk I asked my friend pink to title this'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Trixie protec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> All of the links in this chapter are NSFW!!!!

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** to **Trixie Roughouse**

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Hey Trixie

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Trixiiieeeeee

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : T R I X I E

_**Trixie Roughouse** is Online_

**Trixie Roughouse** : What?

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : What do you think of Molly’s new friends?? Bc they seem pretty cool

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I think they’re criminals. But I also think she isn’t in immediate danger.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I don’t think they’d hurt her

 **Trixie Roughouse** : They already did, what’s saying they wont again?

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I get you’re worried but Molly just told us that Giovanni gave her a cupcake because she’s been working hard

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Ngl that’s the best she’s been treated in a while

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I know but…

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I just wish I could be the one making her happy, you know?

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I’m sure you already do, Trix!! It’s just these people do too!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : A-huh.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I’ve got homework to get back to.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : You wanna call so I can help??

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Okay.

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff**   
**Sylvester Ashling**   
**Percival King**   
**Giovanni Potage**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV**

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** changed their name to **Feenie**_

**Feenie** : NICKNAMES!!!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : a h

_**Giovanni Potage** changed their name to **SoupGuy**_

_**Molly Blyndeff** changed their name to **SoupKid**_

**SoupGuy** : Bear-Trap!!! eidusajkn I-

 **Mera Salamin** : gross

 **Mear Salamin** : They now have matching names in two (2) chats

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Mera.

 **Mera Salamin** : DON’T GO ALL THINKY ON ME SHEEP BBOY

 **Sylvester Ashling** : :)

 **Mera Salamin** : I WILL B L OC K YOU

 **Sylvester Ashling** : :)

_**Indus Tarbella** is Online_

**Indus Tarbella** : Ah! Now Lady Mera is crying!

_**Sylvester Ashling** changed their name to **DrYo-Yo**_

**DrYo-Yo** : FUCK

 **Feenie** : ?? I’m??

 **DrYo-Yo** : fucking be E FTON

 **Mera Salmin** : hA

 **DrYo-Yo** : I H A TE

 **Feenie** : Who’s?? Beefton???

 **DrYo-Yo** : it’s a part of my epithet

 **DrYo-Yo** : *He’s

 **DrYo-Yo** : hol up

 **Mera Salamin** : It’s amazing to visit Sylvie and see him talking to Beefton

 **Mera Salamin** : _(Video: Sylvie placing the floor while yelling angrily at seemingly no one. “I meant that- HEY! You don’t even- I’M NOT MAKING YOU A FUCKING ACCOUN-”_  
 _“Hey sheep boy,”_  
 _“AH- MERA!”)_

 **DrYo-Yo** : >:(

 **SoupKid** : He’s making that face irl it’s so funny

 **SoupKid** : _(Picture: It’s a shaky shot of Sylvie looking at his phone and going ‘ >:(‘)_

 **SoupKid** : OH NO _(Picture: an even shakier pic of Sylvie’s head turned to her, going ‘ >:(‘)_

 **Feenie** : _@ **Trixie Roughouse** _make urself a nickname!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : We’re on call. You could’ve just said.

 **SoupKid** : You’re on call with out me?? :((

 **Feenie** : One) you’re with ur friends and Two) shhhh

 **SoupKid** : fndjln ok fair-

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Molly, can you just give me a nickname? I’m doin’ homework.

 **SoupKid** : Mkay!!

_**SoupKid** changed **Trixie Roughouse** (s) name to **Trixster**_

**Trixster** : Thanks.

 **Trixster** : I’ve gotta get back to homework now, do you wanna call later, Molly?

 **SoupKid** : Sure!!!

 **SoupKid** : See ya’!!

 **Feenie** : She’s off the chat now

 **Feenie** : also

 **Feenie** : *eyes emoji*

 **SoupKid** : FE E N IE

 **Mera Salamin** : OwO? What’s this?

 **DrYo-Yo** : MER A NO

 **Feenie** : [Owo!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6DNdop6pD8)

 **SoupKid** : What?? Do you just have that saved???

 **Feenie** : Yes.

 **SoupKid** : O h

 **Feenie** : I just started playing it bc Trixie hasn’t heard it before ewruifdjksb

 **Feenie** : SH EPULLED OUT A KNIFE UIEFKJSDBN EYE--

 **SoupKid** : _@ **Trixster Stab**_ me kya~

 **Trixster** : MOLLY!

 **SoupGuy** : MO L L Y

 **Mera Salamin** : MOLLY

 **DrYo-Yo** : M O L L Y

 **Trixster** : Oh god what have I done?

 **Feenie** : WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?

 **Trixster** : I show her ONE- ONE thing!

 **Mera Salamin** : What did you show my precocious bean??

 **SoupKid** : *Eyes emoji* Yeah, Trix what did you show me??

 **Trixster** : Molly, I’m not saying because then I’d get fucking decapitated.

 **DrYo-Yo** : wha t

 **DrYo-Yo** : the fuck did you show her

 **Trixster** : You guys are the fucking criminals shut up.

 **DrYo-Yo** : One) I’m not a criminal, and, Two) Showing Molly anything remotely nsfw is a crime.

 **Feenie** : Uhhhh

 **Feenie** : I mean

 **Feenie** : How long have you guys known molly for??

 **SoupGuy** : A month… why??

 **Feenie** : OOP

 **Feenie** : OKAY ABORT MISSION A B O R T

~~**SoupKid** : Mkay I’ll get the coat hanger-~~

_**SoupKid** deleted a message_

**Mera Salamin** : MOLLY (POTAGE-SALAMIN-TARBELLA) BLYNDEFF!!

 **Trixster** : Molly.

 **Trixster** : Stop.

 **SoupKid** : I’ll only stop if I get coffee.

 **SoupKid** : And Sylvie gets it.

 **Feenie** : What ‘It’ Moll’s??

 **Feenie** : [;) *Flushed Emoji*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OGPXvkOT74)

 **SoupKid** : F E E N I E!!!!!

 **Trixter** : FEENIE!

 **Feenie** : Admit your sins, Molly Blyndeff.

 **SoupKid** : N o

 **Feenie** : Okay, I will spill your secrets then.

 **SoupKid** : N O

 **Feenie** : WHICH ONE WILL IT BE, MOLL’S???!?!?!

 **SoupKid** : JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A DARK SENSE OF HUMOUR-

 **Trixster** : Oh, it’s not dark Molly.

 **Trixster** : It’s down-right fucked up.

 **DrYo-Yo** : Humour is a way to cope with trauma.

 **Trixster** : No shit.

 **Feenie** : I mean just look at Molly! Prime example!

 **Trixie** : Are you assuming we don’t know our friend?

 **DrYo-Yo** : No, I was assuming that Giovanni’s a dumb ass. Which he is.

 **SoupGuy** : I already knew that nerd, how else am I supposet to take care of my minions!!

 **Trixie** : your WHAT?

 **Feenie** : *eyes emoji*

 **SoupGuy** : THEYKJHS THEY WERE MY SUBORDINATES AT WORK!! AND NOW THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!

 **SoupKid** : They’re like his kids.

 **Feenie** : *eyes emoji*

 **Trixster** : Feenie. No.

 **SoupKid** : I will kick you.

 **Feenie** : :((

 **Feenie** : Mkaaaayyyyy

 **Trixster** : She’s not sad, she’s laughing right now.

 **SoupKid** : You still on call??

 **Trixster** : Yeah, homework’s a bitch.

 **SoupKid** : I got most of it done earlier when we were at the shop but if you don’t get it done now we can work on it together later!!

 **Feenie** : *eyes emoji*

 **Trixster** : Yeah, sure.

 **Trixter** : You’re smarter than Feenie.

 **Feenie** : oh I see how it be.

 **Feenie** : Do you want me to spill your secrets??

_**SoupKid** kicked **Feenie** from the chat_

**SoupKid** : :)

 **Trixster** : Molly’s a protector, you’ve heard it here.

~~**SoupKid** : If I was then I wouldn’t exist~~

_**SoupKid** deleted a message_

**Trixster** : Well it’d fucking suck if you didn’t exist, so shut up.

 **SoupKid** : :’)


	11. OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly realises somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfhhuodjslkn HI!!! SORRY THIS IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINSE THE LAST UPDATE BUT JKDN I GOT REAL BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN I WORKED ON OTHER STUFF!!
> 
> SSSSssspeaking of other stuff! I uploaded a Epithet Erased/Sander Sides oneshot! And if you like Marvel, I have a Marvel chatfic you can check out too!
> 
> Oh! ALSO!!! My friend, PinkRoses, uploaded her own chatfic! It's a mix of the fandoms she's in (including this one) and it's really good!!!
> 
> Pinks Chatfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497445/chapters/53758186
> 
> My OneShot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500694
> 
> My Marvel Chatfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035067/chapters/45209908

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**

_**SoupKid** added **Phoenica Fleecity XV**_

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** changed their name to **Feenie**_

**Feenie** : >:(

 **SoupKid** : No spilling secrets, Feenie!!!!!!!

 **Feenie** : Okay, FiiiIiIiIne >:(((

_**Percival King** is Online_

**Percival King** : Molly, can I add Ramsey and Zora?

 **SoupKid** : Yeah!!

 **SoupKid** : Only if you give yourself an awesome nickname!!

 **Percival King** : Hmmm

_**Percival King** changed their name to **ScaredBi**_

**ScaredBi** : Will this do?

 **SoupKid** : Yeah!!

 **ScaredBi** : Okay.

_**ScaredBi** added **Ramsey Murdoch** and **Zora Salazar**_

**Feenie** : W h o

_**Zora Salazar** changed their name to **HumanSundial**_

_**Ramsey Murdoch** changed their name to **ActualRat**_

**ActualRat** : Aww Zora I love it :’)

 **HumanSundial** : You better

 **HumanSundial** : Also thanks Perce’

 **ScaredBi** : It’s okay. :).

 **ActualRat** : Hnnnn her s mil e

 **SoupKid** : *Eyes emoji*

 **HumanSundial** : Oh yeah, Me, Ramsey and Perce are dating now btw

 **SoupKid** : feidjksaln AAAAAAAAAAA GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!

 **SoupKid** : also _@ **Trixster** _I’m gonn leav Sylvie’s now so I’m gonn be home soon, and then we can call!!

 **Trixster** : Okay.

 **SoupKid** : Talk to you all later!!

_**SoupKid** is Offline_

**Trixster** : Who are you two? More criminals?

 **ActualRat** : Uh… maybe???

 **Trixster** : What’s with Molly and befriending criminals?

 **Feenie** : I know, right???

 **HumanSundial** : Okay, so maybe we’ve broken some laws, and?

 **Trixster** : That’s the whole point.

 **Trixster** : You’ve broken laws.

 **ActualRat** : I can feel her glare through the screennnnn

 **HumanSundial** : How can a kid be so scary

 **ActualRat** : erwfdiusan Z OR A SCROLL U P

 **HumanSundial** : rfdusipoln I FUCKINGRFDS JKNE

 **HumanSundial** : _@ **Feenie** _IS MY SECOND FAVOURITE

 **Feenie** : Fair Molly’s everyones fave

 **HumanSundial** : Dman you just know who IS my fave instantly

 **HumanSundial** : You real close on the leader board tho

 **Feenie** : :’)

 **Feenie** : I guess molly is [the enemy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m50WtUTBaHE) now

 **HumanSundial** : d a m n

_**SoupKid** is Online_

**SoupKid** : _@ **Trixter**_ I can call now!!!

 **Trixster** : Okay!

 **SoupKid** :frnduslk WAIT Z OR A

 **SoupKid** : rdjiskan THANK YOU!!

 **HumanSundial** : No problem rfeadsj  
  


Molly took in a deep breath before pressing the button to start the call. She didn’t know why but the other girl seamed to give her a a strange sence of anxiety. Well, not really, she knew what that really felt like to be anxious, that wasn’t the feeling.

She shook her head of the thought. It didn’t matter.

When Trixie picked up, Molly grinned brightly at her, Trixie smiled back, although it looked a little more like a grimace.

“Homework is really kicking my butt,” she complained, and Molly giggled.

“What’re you having trouble with?” Molly asked and the other girl began to explain.

She was having trouble with her english and maths homework, really, that was normal for her, so Molly tried her best to explain and help.

It got her thinking, why did Trixie always get stuck on her maths and english? It wasn’t like a thing that happened every now and again, it was always those two things, whether in school or not. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand the material, she did, probably more than Feenie did but she just got numbers and words mixed up… she’d have to ask Sylvie about it, maybe he could help.

“You okay there?”

“Huh- Oh! Yeah!”

“You sure? You had your thinking face on,”

“M-my thinking face?” Molly questioned, the other girl rolled her eyes in a fond way, small smile on her face that this time didn’t look like a grimace.

“Yeah, you star of into space and you look confused as fuck,” Molly laughed.

“I didn’t know,” it felt like Trixie was staring into her face but Molly didn’t mind.

The other girl shook her head, staring down at her paper, “The answer was 5,876, right?”

“Uh- no, it was 5,881,”

“… Right,” Trixie said, “Yeah, Yeah! Right,”

and then they were focused back on their work.

The two always seamed to work in sync, even if they were working on homework they always had the same thoughts- the questions Molly got right, Trixie got wrong and vice versa. It was nice.

“I’m done, are you?”

“Yup! Thanks, Molly,” Trixie’s smile then was almost as bright as Molly’s own.

“I’ve gotta go now- I’ll message you in the morning,”

“Okay- see you at school!”

Then the call ended.

Molly missed the girl that was just sat on the other end of a call, he room felt empty and dark without her voice, her face, even.

That’s when it hit her.

oh.

_**OH** _

**_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_ **

_**Molly Blyndeff** to **Giovanni Potage**_

**Molly Blyndeff** : GIO I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON TRIXIE FNDLJS

 **Giovanni Potage** : fjdolkn what???

 **Molly Blyndeff** : YEAH LIKE FJDSSKN WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScaredBi- get it? Like Scared Straight? hwHWHh I am comedy


	12. Just Because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly talks to her friends while they plan to help her! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdnio[san AAAAAAAAAA YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND I CAN'T NFIDJKSLANJ;lknfdkjl

_**Molly Blyndeff** to **Giovanni Potage**_

**Giovanni Potage** : SINCE W H E N??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I DON’T KNOW I ONLY JUST REALISED

 **Giovanni Potage** : WHAT NOW??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I CAME HERE TO ASK YOU!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT STUFF I’VE NEVER DATED ANYONE

 **Molly Blyndeff** : WAHT??? NO ONE???

 **Giovanni Potage** : N O

 **Molly Blyndeff** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Giovanni Potage** : MAYBE MERA KNOWS???

 **Molly Blyndeff** : MAKE A GC WITH US AND HERE THEN

 **Giovanni Potage** : OKAY

_**Giovanni Potage** made the chat **BEAR-TRAP’S IN LOOOOOVVVVEEEE**_

_**Giovanni Potage** added **Mera Salamin** and **Molly Blyndeff**_

**Mera Salamin** : What??

 **Giovanni Potage** : DO YOU KNOW ANYTHIN ABOUT DATING??

 **Mera Salamin** : Eye-

 **Molly Blyndeff** : P L E A SE SAY YOU DO BC GIO DOESN’T I NEED YOUR HEL P

 **Mera Salamin** : Damn I do know

 **Mera Salamin** : Not to brag but I’ve had a girlfriend and a boyfriend

 **Molly Blyndeff** : w a I t

 **Mera Salamin** : I’m bi

 **Molly Blyndeff** : oh cool

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I’m a useless gay rn so help

 **Giovanni Potage** : fdnin MOO D BEAR-TRAP

 **Molly Blyndeff** : WA IT GIO ARE YOU GAY??

 **Giovanni Potage** : RFNDSUOILKXZN I’M B I

 **Mera Salamin** : CHILDREN

 **Mera Salamin** : C h I l d r e n

 **Mera Salamin** : I’m all for coming out but I need to know what’s going on if I’m going to help

 **Molly Blyndeff** : o k a y

 **Molly Blyndeff** : You know Trixie??

 **Mera Salamin** : W o a h

 **Mera Salamin** : Her??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : hhh yea

 **Mera Salamin** : I thought it’d be like Feenie or a class mate but I see it

 **Mera Salamin** : damn wai t

 **Mera Salamin** : O H

 **Giovanni Potage** : WAIT YEAH O H

 **Giovanni Potage** : SO MUCH MAKES SENSE NOW

 **Molly Blyndeff** : yHeah btu can you help me now???

 **Giovanni Potage** : R GIHT YEA

 **Mera Salamin** : Sooo you like her?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : yeah??

 **Mera Salamin** : Does she like you?

 **Giovanni Potage** : Yeah no shit

 **Mera Salamin** : shhh gio let me talk to the child

 **Molly Blyndeff** : oh fuck does she??

 **Giovanni Potage** : m o l l y

 **Molly Blyndeff** : *frik

 **Giovanni Potage** : *ok-hand emoji*

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I don’t think she does tho?? She’s just really kind??

 **Mera Salamin** : Molly you useless lesbian

_**Mera Salamin** changed **Molly Blyndeff** (s) name to **UselessLesbian**_

**Giovanni Potage** : WAIT I JUST REMEMBERD A LINE FROM THE SIMPSONS FNEWDN HOL UP

_**Giovanni Potage** changed their name to **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian**_

_**JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** changed **Mera Salamin** (s) name to **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’**_

**Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : yes, thank you Gio

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : :)))

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : Molly, do you really think she doesn’t like you?

 **UselessLesbian** : I mean… yeah?

 **UselessLesbian** : She’s always been this kind to me I don’t get what you’re saying??

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : Molly how long have you known her?

 **UselessLesbian** : Since I was four I think

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : shit gio can a four-year-old have a crush??

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : hhhhmmmm I d k

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : BUT this is low-key the child-hood friend trope

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : DAMN IT IS THO

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : that means she deffinatly has a crush on you

 **UselessLesbian** : hhhn I don’t think soooo

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : hol up

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : If she DID wouldn’t she tell your other friend?

 **UselessLesbian** : Feenie??

 **UselessLesbian** : I mean I guess

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : GO ASKE HER THEN

 **UselessLesbian** : FUOIDNE OKAY DAMN

_**Molly Blyndeff** to **Phoenica Fleecity XV**_

**Molly Blyndeff** : heeeyeyyyyy

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Hi! What’s up??

 **Molly Blndeff** : So..,.,. ya’ know Trixie??

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Uh… duh??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Does she have a crush on me??

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** :rewhuoiwejn PFFFFTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Oh okay

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I just thought I’d ask fsdjdjnbdf  
  


**-Chat-**   
**BEAR-TRAP’S IN LOOOOOVVVVEEEE**

**-Members-**   
**Giovanni Potage (JustBecauseYou’reLesbian)**   
**Mera Salamin (Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’)**   
**Molly Blyndeff (UselessLesbian)**

**UselessLesbian** : _(Screenshot.78)_

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : Oh she was lying

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : D u h

 **UselessLesbian** : I don’t think she was

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : Molly

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : We’re the adults

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : Lisen to us you useless lesbian

 **UselessLesbian** : being called a useless lesbian by your dad really hits different

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : I see how it be

 **UselessLesbian** : f I n E

 **UselessLesbian** : Being called a useless lesbian by your mom and dad hits different

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : fewuiapekhbldjnk

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : AWWWWWWW

 **UselessLesbian** : I’m getting sleeby

 **UselessLesbian** : I’m gonna go bed

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : good!!!

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : What’re you doing tommorow?

 **UselessLesbian** : School and then work

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : I’ll drvie you, okay?

 **UselessLesbian** : Okay!! Good night!!

 **JustBecauseYou’reLesbian** : Night Molly!!

 **Doesn’tMakeYouLessOfABein’** : Night!!!

_**UselessLesbian** is Offline  
  
_

**-Chat-**   
**The Adults (TM)**   
  
**-Members-**   
**Giovanni Potage (Dad)**   
**Mera Salamin (Mom)**   
**Indus Tarbella (Uncle)**

**Mom** : Okay we need to talk

 **Dad** : About Molly working?

 **Mom** : yes

 **Mom** : exactly that

 **Dad** : I kn o w ww

 **Mom** : I’m thinking we thretan her dad

 **Dad** : wait hol the fuck up

 **Mom** : ??

 **Dad** : lets talk about this w/ sylvie

 **Mom** : good point

**-Chat-**   
**Kinda Sad Tho**

**-Members-**   
**Sylvester Ashling**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Giovanni Potage**   
**Indus Tarbella**

**Giovanni Potage** : N E R D

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I’m doing paper work, what do you want?

 **Mera Salamin** : We gotta fuck Molly’s dad up

 **Sylvester Ashling** : What did he do?

 **Mera Salamin** : Neglect his kids, you know, the usual.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : So you want Molly to work less?

 **Mera Salamin** : A-huh

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Why don’t you like… take her out of work?? If you know what I mean??

 **Giovanni Potage** : So we kidnap her??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I would say no but you’d take better care of her than her dad does so

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Send her my way after school tomorrow, I’ll play a game or smthing with her.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : ONLY if she wants to, though.

 **Mera Salamin** : What if I take her friends too?? Bc there HAS been a new development with them…

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Huh?

 **Giovanni Potage** : Don’t tell her we said anything but Molly has a crush on Trixie

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I’m not forcing them together or anything

 **Giovanni Potage** : I didn't say THAT

 **Sylvester Ashling** : You im p l I e d it

 **Mera Salamin** : Ok but you did tho

 **Mera Salamin** : also go to sleep Sylvie

 **Sylvester Ashling** : No, I’ve got work.

 **Mera Salamin** : Well, I can't force you, but please try to get some rest tonight.

 **Mera Salamin** : I’ve gotta go bed so goodnight

_**Mera Salamin** is Offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mera may have been seven when she had the boyfriend (that lasted a week) and 11 when she had the girlfriend (that lasted one month), but that counts, right?


	13. S(L)heepy boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera visits the sheep boy!

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King (ScaredBi)**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (Feenie)**   
**Zora Salazar (HumanSundial)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (ActualRat)**

_**Mera Salamin** is Online_

_**Mera Salamin** changed their name to **BrittleCookie**_

**Indus Tarbella** : That is an amazing name Lady Mera!!!

 **BrittleCookie** : fnsafn It’s Molly Indus!! Mera let me change her name!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : Ah!! Amazing name Molly!!

 **BrittleCookie** : Thank you!! :)))

 **Trixter** : So, Molly, are you on your way to school?

 **BrittleCookie** : A-huh!!! Mera’s driving right now, so she can’t really text!!!!

 **SoupGuy** : And that’s a good thing, I remember when she DID text and drive…

 **Indus Tarbella** : Lady Mera is somehow better at driving when she’s texting!!!

 **SoupGuy** : Okay but she DID get a ticket so

 **Indus Tarbella** : That she did!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : However, she ALSO manèged to flirt the officer out of giving her the ticket!!

 **Trixter** : Wow.

 **BrittleCookie** : Oh yeah!!! That was the first time she drove me to school!!!!

 **Trixster** : WOW.

 **BrittleCookie** : It was actually pretty cool, you just had to be there!!!

 **Trixster** : … I'll take your word for it.

 **Indus Tarbella** : I was also there in the trunk!! Mera said that they’d recognise me in the car so I had to be in there!!

 **BrittleCookie** : Well, now you can say you’ve been in a trunk – Mera

 **Indus Tarbella** : That is very true!!

_**Feenie** is Online_

**Feenie** : Morning!!

 **Feenie** : Hol up wait what kinky shit is going on??

 **BrittleCookie** : Feenie!! NoooOooOoOoo

 **Feenie** : Nah I get it

 **Feenie** : ;)

 **Feenie** : ALSO I’m not gonn be in school today I got a cold :((

 **Trixster** : I told you not to jump out of your window.

 **BrittleCookie** : she did WHAT

 **Feenie** : IN MY DEFENCE I WAS DARED TO!!

 **BrittleCookie** : By who??

 **Feenie** : Uh

 **Feenie** : Me

 **BrittleCookie** : Ah

 **BrittleCookie** : NJFDKSAN I just got to school, I’ll go back on my phone now!!!

_**SoupKid** is Online_

**SoupKid** : Trix are you outside of class??

 **Trixster** : Mhm

 **SoupKid** : See you!!!

_**DrYo-Yo** is Online_

**DrYo-Yo** : I need sleep

 **BrittleCookie** : Go sleep then

 **DrYo-Yo** : I can’t tho

 **BrittleCookie** : Hol up I’m goin yours Sylvie

 **DrYo-Yo** : Mmmmkay

 **Indus Tarbella** : It seems I have been left home alone!!!

 **SoupGuy** : I’ll head over, Indus!! We can try make that soup you wanted to learn!!

 **Indus Tarbella** : That is an amazing idea!!! I’ll clean the kitchen while I wait!!!

 **SoupGuy** : Mkay!!! Bye!!

_**SoupGuy** is Offline_

**Feenie** : I can’t tell if that was pure or not

 **Indus Tarbella** : How wouldn’t it be pure????

 **Feenie** : I-

 **Feenie** : I can’t say

 **Trixster** : Good.

Mera knocked on the teenagers door. It worried her that he worked so much, although that was obvious.

When the door swung open Sylvie looked like he was about to drop dead, bags had stacked up under his eyes. Mera’s brows knitted in worry. “You okay there buddy?” she asked, slowly walking into the apartment. Sylvie groaned, closing the door behind her.

“No,”

“What’s up?”

“I- uh…” Sylvie gulped, “Nightmares,”

“Oh… oh,” Mera sighed, gently putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, “Wanna talk about it?” Sylvie shook his head.

“I-I’d rather not,” he dragged his hand across his face, Mera could see him bite his lip before a sob left him.

“O-okay,” Mera let out a sigh, “I'm gonna… hug you now, okay?” Sylvie let out a small whine, nodding his head, when Mera gently wrapped her arms around him.

Mera wasn’t very used to hugs, she barley ever received them aside from Molly and occasionally Indus, depending on the situation. She certainly wasn’t used to giving them, but the way Sylvie (gently) grabbed the back of her clothes and sobbed into her shoulder, she thought she was doing pretty good.

“Let’s get you to bed, right?” he shook his head into her shoulder, letting out a louder cry. “You don’t have to sleep, just rest, okay buddy?”

Mera didn’t know what she expected from the teens room, although she was happy to see it was a little… childish, if that was the word. Pastel blue and green sheets, a pokemon pillow (she didn’t know which pokemon but she knew it was one), she even saw posters on the walls. Yeah, it almost made her feel proud of her little sheep boy.

“You have nail polish?” she asked, eyes skirting to his bedside table.

“I just put on a top coat- Beefton doesn’t like me biting my nails,”

“So you only have a topcoat?”

“I know what you’re doing,” Sylvie slumped down on his bed, “Distracting me,”

“It’s supposed to work, right?”

“Mh,”

“Then shut up, sheep boy, do you have any colours?”

“Of nail polish?”

“A-huh,”

“Yeah, on a shelf in, there,” he pointed to a shelf on the wall that did, indeed, house nail polish.

“Wanna paint each other's nails?”

“Sure, why not,”

In the end, Mera had blue coloured nails and Sylvie, orange. Oh, and Mera had gotten the boy to bed, they’d been watching The Good Place when he’d finally clocked out.

She planted a kiss on his four-head before leaving the room, turning the light of, “Sleep well, sheepy,” Mera closed the door and sent him a smile that he wouldn’t see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to write!!! I had real bad writers' block and then I just kept getting distracted trying to write this!!


	14. children,,.,.,  c  h i l d r e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdooklc pp
> 
> SO there are new Sander Sides/Epithet Erased fics!! They're all part a series, so I'ma link it!!
> 
> Epithet Erased/Sander Sides series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626082

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King (ScaredBi)**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (Feenie)**   
**Zora Salazar (HumanSundial)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (ActualRat)**

**Feenie** : Heeeellllooooo

 **Feenie** : h E L L O

 **Feenie** : damn this chat is boring when school is on

 **ActualRat** is Online

 **ActualRat** : Hi!

 **ActualRat** : Question: Should I make Cupcakes or Cookies

 **Feenie** : do both

ActualRat: Good idea!!

 **Feenie** : I always have good ideas!!

 **ActualRat** : I just scrolled up,.,., you jumped out a window??

**_HumanSundail_ ** _is Online_

**HumanSundial** : I SUPORT THAT 10/10 JUMP OUT OF WINDOWS AS LONG AS IT’S SAFE!!!

 **Feenie** : IT WAS!!! I PUT A MATRESS OUT THERE FIRST!!!

 **HumanSundial** : AW Y EA H

 **ActualRat** : You two should go bunjy jumping

 **Feenie** : G A S P

 **Feenie** : WE S H O UL D

 **HumanSundial** : YEAH

 **ActualRat** : I WAS JOKING DON’T DO THAT

 **HumanSundial** : BUT IT’D BE REALLY FUN THOOO

 **Feenie** : YEAH!!!!

 **ActualRat** : BUT -

 **HumanSundial** : Get back to making my cookies rat man

 **ActualRat** : Fine but only bc I want to eat cookies later

 **HumanSundial** : While we cuddle with Perce

 **ActualRat** : And wach the good place

 **HumanSundial** : OR Bojack Horsman

 **ActualRat** : Again, Zora, it’s HER decision!!

 **HumanSundial** : BoJack is better admit it

 **ActualRat** : Fork you!!

 **Feenie** : Children, Children. May I re-direct you to an instant classic?

 **ActualRat** : Oh??

 **HumanSundial** : Spill

 **Feenie** : Brooklyn-99.

 **HumanSundial** : She got us there

 **ActualRat** : I fell in love with that show the moment jake punched a homophobe

 **HumanSundial** : I fell in love with that show the moment Rosa

 **Feenie** : ??

 **Feenie** : Oh that’s the text

 **HumanSundial** : A-huh

 **ActualRat** : And here I thought you loved me :’(

 **HumanSundial** : Babe you KNOW I can’t resist Rosa!!!

 **ActualRat** : I see your point

 **ActualRat** : But I can’t resist Jake like DAMN

_**ScaredBi** is Online_

**ScaredBi** : I can’t resist Amy.

 **Feenie** : Okay I don't wanna frick-frack any of them, but Gina?? is queen

 **HumanSundial** : T R U T H

 **HumanSundial** : Ramsey’s starting on the cookies so I’ll text for him

 **HumanSundial** : He agree’s

 **ScaredBi** : Gina is annoying, although yes, is queen.

Feenie: Holt Vibes.

 **HumanSundial** : OOOoOoHhh!!! What vibes do I got???

 **Feenie** : Gina and Rosa

 **HumanSundial** : Can’t complain

 **HumanSundial** : Ramsey wants to know his vibes!!

 **Feenie** : hhhhhmmmmmm

 **Feenie** : He IS the Jake and Judy relationship

 **HumanSundial** : He’s biting back tears

 **HumanSundial** : He’s so happy

 **HumanSundial** : He’s telling me to shut up because I’m laughing at him

 **HumanSundial** : He’sfjkdslfn

_**HumanSundial** is Offline_

**ScaredBi** : I must get back to my work, sorry to leave you Feenie.

 **Feenie** : Nah, it’s okay!!

 **Feenie** : Bye!!

 **ScaredBi** : Goodbye.

_**ScaredBi** is Offline_

**Feenie** : now what..,.,

 **Feenie** : OH YEAH

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** to **Trixie Roughouse**_

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** : heeyyyy

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : HEY BOOMER

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : This is importannnnttttt

_**Trixie Roughouse** is Online_

**Trixie Roughouse** : I’m in class, what is it??

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Molly was asking if you had a crush on her last night, so, idk thought I’d let you know!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : WHAT!?

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Why!?

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I dunno, just did!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : See?? (Screenshot.69)

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Does this mean she knows?

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I don’t k n o w

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : perhaps, she has a crush on YOU, so MAYBE, she wanted to aske me that!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Are you fucking insane? Not possible.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : It is very possible!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : But whatever, what do I, the beautiful, stunning, AMAZING, Feenie know??

 **Trixie Roughouse** : The teacher almost spotted me. I’m going now.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : TRIXIE NOOOO

_**Trixie Roughouse** is Offline_

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** : UGHHHHH NOW WHAT??!?!

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** to **Molly Blyndeff**_

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** : MooLlLLlLYyyYyYyY

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : MOLLS!!!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : I’m bored come OoOnNnNn

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Online_

**Molly Blyndeff** : What?? I’m in class right now!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Why did you ask if Trix had a crush on you??

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Offline_

**Phoenica Fleecity XV** : MolLlLlLyYYyYyYyYyY

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King (ScaredBi)**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (Feenie)**   
**Zora Salazar (HumanSundial)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (ActualRat)**

**Feenie** : I have come to the concution that my friends hate me :’(

_**HumanSundial** is Online_

**HumanSundial** : Okay

 **Feenie** : No encouragement?? I do be seein how it be bein

 **HumanSundial** : wfeidsjaknd I mean-

 **HumanSundial** : I cna’t really do anything about that-

 **Feenie** : do you hate me??

 **HumanSundial** :

{Image ID; The Otis “Perhaps” meme}

 **Feenie** : [Okay Boomer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWNvlyycWzQ)

**HumanSundial** : I AM NOT A BOOMER

 **HumanSundial** : I’M 31 HOW IS THAT A BOOMER

 **Feenie** : YOU’RE MORE OF A BOOMER THAN I THOUGHT!!!!

 **Feenie** : B O O M E R

_**DrYo-Yo** is Online_

**DrYo-Yo** : Dr Beefton is a boomerhjgfgf

 **HumanSundial** : Who even is beefton exacly tho??

 **DrYo-Yo** : UhhHUhHH

 **DrYo-Yo** : Well, he’s part of my Epithet. I can do an attack called ‘Dream-Big’ that makes me turn into him.

 **HumanSundial** : What does he look like though??

 **DrYo-Yo** : _(Picture; Beefton bent over the phone, the image is edited to say ‘BOOMER’ on it)_

 **HumanSundial** : HE’S A C O W??????????/

 **Feenie** : A-HAH!!! SYLVESTER’S A FURRY!!

 **DrYo-Yo** : I’m not!!!!!!!

 **DrYo-Yo** : It’s not like I meant for Beefton to exist!! he just…. Does!!!

 **HumanSundial** : Okay okay

 **HumanSundial** : Is there anything else about him you could tell us??

 **DrYo-Yo** : uhhh,.,.,. He’s Scottish??

 **HumanSundial** : A SCOTTISH COW RFIDSJKN E YE-


	15. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie talks to the beef boomer man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set before the last chapter so fijdskfn

_Sylvie always knew when he was dreaming. He was simply a lucid dreamer, he and Beefton had thought it was because of his epithet for a while. They don’t know for sure but it was a nice theory._

_He knew for definite he was dreaming when he wandered around a familiar black void, upside down while being right side up, walking back and forth in a loop. He knew soon he’d be in Beefton’s part of the brain, sometimes it was a living room, or simply a cottage itself (Beefton never liked city's)._

_It was the cottage today, big round windows and all. There was no colour to the place aside from Beefton and himself._

“Sylvester, we need to talk,”

“I guess we do,” _Sylvie sat next to the bovine,_ “Otherwise I wouldn’t be here,” _Beefton hummed in agreement._

_They sat there for a moment, it was nice, peaceful. Beefton flicking through a book as Sylvie stared at the grey walls._

_“_ Who are you, Sylvester?” _Beefton asked, breaking the silence with a question that had the teen… confused? It wasn’t the word but it’d do._

“I-I’m me,”

“No, Sylvester, who are you?”

_Another pause. The question was becoming more clear and more confusing by the second._

_Nearly every time Sylvester had gone there he was presented with a question. Nearly every time he had the answer on the tip of his tongue, but now? Now he hadn’t the slightest clue how to answer._

“I’m… a fifteen-year-old, I’m a therapist…” _it was clear that wasn’t the right answer when they looked at the bovine’s face._

“I’m… I’m,” _Sylvie looked around,_ “What are you looking for here?”

“Have you really not noticed?”

“Noticed… what?”

“Sylvester, when was the last time you called yourself a ‘boy’ and believed it?”

_he felt himself cringe at the word in association of himself- or… what?_

“W-what?”

Suddenly he was awake, he found himself scrambling to slip back into unconsciousness but to no avail.

“Fuck!” he yelled to himself, only for the bedroom door to open just a few seconds later.

“You okay Sheepy?” Mera asked, slowly walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

“U-uh… yeah?”

“Sylvie, what’s going on?” she gave him an unimpressed look.

“I-I woke up from a dream too soon, that’s all...” it wasn't a lie exactly but it was also far from the truth.

“A-huh… well, try to get back to sleep, okay?” she ruffled his hair and Sylvie found himself smiling at it.

Mera got back up and left.

He sighed as he flopped back onto his bed, slapping his head on his bedside table and finding his phone, he send Giovanni a quick message.

**Sylvester Ashling** to **Giovanni Potage**

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I think I might be non-binary or something??

 **Giovanni Potage** : huh

 **Giovanni Potage** : cool

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I kinda need your help-

 **Giovanni Potage** : Oh right

 **Giovanni Potage** : Why do you think you might be non-binary (or something)???

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Me and Beefton had a talk and he brought it up and I just… I don’t know it’s weird

 **Giovanni Potage** : So, what pronouns d’ya wanna go by??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I don’t k n o w

 **Giovanni Potage** : Why don’t you just test them out for now? Like if you don’t want people to know I can tell you by your pronouns when it’s just us-

 **Sylvester Ashling** : That’d be really nice, thank you!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : So why don’t you try out they/them for now and we see how you feel about it??

 **Sylvester** **Ashling** : Yeah, cool!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : thanks for this

 **Giovanni Potage** : No problem Sylvie!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : uhhh indus and I almost burned the apartment down so I’ma be right back-

 **Sylvester Ashling** : G I O V A N N I-

_**Giovanni Potage** is Offline_


	16. Didn't I tell Y'all??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait!! I've just not be that great at writing at the moment!!! Sorry!!!

**Giovanni Potage** to **Sylvester Ashling**

_**Giovanni Potage** is Online_

**Giovanni Potage** : Okay I’m back!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : did you burn the kitchen down?? Because I can and will tell Mera if you did.

 **Giovanni Potage** : We just barley saved it!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Any w a y

 **Giovanni Potage** : Are you okay with anyone else knowing about your pronouns??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Uh… Mera and Molly

 **Giovanni Potage** : Okay! What if I told Molly and you tell Mera?? She’s there, right??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Uh… yeah

 **Sylvester Ashling** :jdlskd she just gave me a big hug fnudsojklfnf

 **Giovanni Potage** : D’ya want me to message Molly for you??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Yeah that’d be nice

 **Giovanni Potage** : Okay!! I’ll go do that then!!

**Giovanni Potage** to **Molly Blyndeff**

 **Giovanni Potage** : Mooollllyyyyy

 **Giovanni Potage** : Mooooooooollllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Online_

**Molly Blyndeff** : What??

 **Giovanni Potage** : One) Hows school going??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Pretty good!! I did really good in maths!! So did Trixie!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Good!! Also.,..,, uh.,.,. Sylvie wants to go by they/them pronouns for now!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Oh.,., Cool!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Don’t tell anyone else tho, they just wants us an Mera to know!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Right!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : What do you mean by ‘For Now’ tho??

 **Giovanni Potage** : They’re testing their pronouns out! Sylvie’s not sure if they’re okay with they/them, so they’re just making sure!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : You can do that!? Awesome!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : A-huh!! I did that at their age to!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Huh?? What d’ya mean??

 **Giovanni Potage** : ewiufdljas Oh it didn’t tell you

 **Giovanni Potage** : I’m trans!! I came out when I was 17, sorry I forgot to tell you!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Oh!!! Okay!!! Also it’s fine!! Being trans doesn’t make you any less a man!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : EXACTLY!!!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : hudiofljkshn I’ve gotta get back to class now! Bye dad!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Bye Molly!!!

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Offline_

**Giovanni Potage** to **Sylvester Ashling**

 **Giovanni Potage** : I just told Molly!! She’s entirely fine with it!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Also I forgot to tell you guys I’m trans so-

 **Sylvester Ashling** : fndsiuf I guess I chose the right person to come out to then-

 **Giovanni Potage** : huh, yeah!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Anyway, try to get some rest or something, me and Indus are gonna try to cook again-

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Oh no

 **Giovanni Potage** : It isn’t that bad!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Just don’t set fire to anything this time

 **Giovanni Potage** : Yeah yeah I get it

 **Giovanni Potage** : Bye!!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Bye!!

_**Giovanni Potage** is Offline_

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King (ScaredBi)**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin (BrittleCookie)**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (Feenie)**   
**Zora Salazar (HumanSundial)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (ActualRat)**

**HumanSundial** : So,.,. like,,.., this cow boomer, how does he.,., work??

 **DrY-Yo** : ?? What do you mean??

 **HumanSundial** : Like you said he was an attack but like,.,., How does that work??

 **DrYo-Yo** : Ah

 **DrYo-Yo** : Well, I fall asleep and then he takes over, and I kinda… float… inside him??

 **HumanSundial** : Huh

 **DrYo-Yo** : Wait, I never asked, what’s your epithet?? I know I didn’t name mine, it’s Drowsy.

 **HumanSundial** : .,., Mines Sundail, hence the nickname.

 **HumanSundial** : Basicly I can dial things backwords or forwad

 **DrYo-Yo** : … Time wise or-

 **HumanSundial** : Nearly any-wise I guess

 **HumanSundial** : I don’t really like it though, gets in the way of stuff.

 **DrYo-Yo** : Well at least you don’t have a constant voice in your head tellin you to get some sleep

 **Feenie** : What??

 **DrYo-Yo** : fenidsjkfn Oh yeah

 **DrYo-Yo** : Beefton is kinda,,.,,. Just there constantly

 **HumanSundial** : O h

 **Feenie** : Damn that’s rough

_**BrittleCookie** is Online_

**BrittleCookie** : Sylvie go bed

 **DrYo-Yo** : Oh great now it’s in real life to

 **BrittleCookie** : Id on’t care if it’ll break my thumb I will flick a rubber band at your head if you don’t go back to sleep

 **HumanSundial** : Wait how would that break your thumb??

 **BrittleCookie** : Long story, I’ll say later.

 **BrittleCookie** : _(Video: The phone seams to be leant up against something as you can see ths side of Sylvie and Mera's arm. She’s holding up a rubber band on her fingers, Sylvie seams to not notice the crunch of her thumb breaking as the rubber band is flung at their head.)_

 **HumanSundial** : Jesus christ are you okay??

 **BrittleCookie** : I’ve had worse

 **BrittleCookie** : ANYWAY, SYLVESTER ASHLING, IT IS YOUR BED TIME!!!!

 **DrYo-Yo** : I#m notsdbirkjzbRFNASFGNDSLKJNF

 **Feenie** : He got snipped

 **Feenie** : oh noooo

 **BrittleCookie** : Nah Beefton just summond the sheep.,.,., again

 **BrittleCookie** : _(Video: Mera is now stood on Sylvies couch, the camera is pointed where Slyvie now is on the floor, being bitten by the sheep.)_

 **Feenie** : H

 **Feenie** : How soft is sheep??

 **BrittleCookie** : Very soft

 **Feenie** : _@ **DrYo-Yo**_ , I am now asking your hand in marriage, no take backs.

 **HumanSundial** : That is the most formal she’s ever texted

 **Feenie** : It’s a formal request binch

 **DrYo-Yo** : Yes take backs

 **DrYo-Yo** : also you havn’t even touched the sheep yet

 **Feenie** : I look forward to that day then

 **BrittleCookie** : SYLVESTER ASHLING I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN GO TO SLEEP

 **DrYo-Yo** : Fucking damn okay

_**DrYo-Yo** is Offline_

**Feenie** : Wait hows the cookies n cupcakes going??

 **HumanSundial** : They’re almost done fdsdojlkfn

 **HumanSundial** : The cookies that is

 **HumanSundial** : The cupcakes take longer _*pensive emoji* *punch emoji*_

 **Feenie** : Hol up, why isn’t Ramsey talkin then??

 **HumanSundial** : shshshshshshhhh

 **HumanSundial** : He nappin’

 **BrittleCookie** : Hopfully Sylvie is too

 **HumanSundial** : Where did that nickname come from tho??

 **BrittleCookie** : .,… I don’t actuality know

 **BrittleCookie** : _@ **SoupKid** _Where did ‘Sylvie’ come from??

_**SoupKid** is Online_

**SoupKid** : I just called him that fdsfhn

 **SoupKid** : Sylvester is just a mouthful

 **Feenie** : MOLLY ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!

_**SoupKid** is Offline_

**HumanSundial** : What question???

 **Feenie** : hhmmmmmmmmm

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** made the chat **Spill The Tea Gays**_

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** added **Mera Salamin** and **Zora Salazar**_

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** changed their name to **TeaBitchTea**_

**TeaBitchTea** : We are gathered here today to spill the tea

 **Zora Salazar** : What about our nicknames??

 **TeaBitchTea** : Hmmm.,,.,.,., hol up

_**TeaBitchTea** changed **Zora Salazar** (s) name to **TheBitchThe**_

_**TeaBitchTea** changed **Mera Salamin** (s) name to **SpillBitchSpill**_

**SpillBitchSpill** : Ah yes, beautiful. Who knew a child could make such a work of art??

 **TheBitchThe** : Feenie did

 **TeaBitchTea** : Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> facts about this chapter: Molly felt really mean reffering to Sylvie as 'Him' while explaining their nickname!!! (Author did too)


	17. and then I was like-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plot. Also Percy, Ramsey and Zora are cute as frik!!!

**-Chat-**   
**Spill The Tea Gays**

**-Members-**   
**Mera Salamin (SpillBitchSpill)**   
**Zora Salazar (TheBitchThe)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (TeaBitchTea)**

**TeaBitchTea:** Anyhow

 **TeaBitchTea:** As you can tell, this is a place to freely spill the tea about ourselfs/others

 **TeaBitchTea:** So, Let me just say, Trixie has a crush on Molly.

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I KNEW IT

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Molly may have a crush on Trixie as well.

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I will neither confirm nor deny this fact.

 **TeaBitchTea:** I FUCKING K NE W IT!!!!

 **TeaBitchTea:** I maight have a cold, but this is the height of my week!!!

 **TheBitchThe:** OKAY Y’ALL

 **TheBitchThe:** IT IS TIME FOR MATCH MAKING!!!

 **TeaBitchTea:** YESS

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I don’t know if that’s she best idea

 **TheBitchThe:** I mean Ramsey did it with me and Perce’ and that worked

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Molly wouldn’t be so happy tho :/

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I gotta respect my daughter bros

 **TheBitchThe:** she’s practicly my neice

 **TeaBitchTea:** Yea come on!!! Plus she’d be happy in the end of it all!!

 **SpillBitchSpill:** mhmhmhhmmmmmmm

 **SpillBitchSpill:** F I n e

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Although if any of your ideas are shit they’re not allowed to happen

 **TeaBitchTea:** Well that gets rid of 99% of my ideas

 **TheBitchThe:** Whats the one you had left?

 **TeaBitchTea:** Let them figure it out on their own

 **TheBitchThe:** that’s not gonna work

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Yeah they’re useless lesbians

 **TeaBitchTea:** Well this is what happens when Mera is like: HUR DUR NO THINGS THAT WOULD WORK HHHHUUURR

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Okay, fine, what was your other ideas??

 **TeaBitchTea:** One) Lock them in a room together

 **SpillBitchSpill:** No.

 **TheBitchThe:** Y E S

 **TeaBitchTea:** Two) add them to a gc, say they lvoe eachother, and leave.

 **SpillBitchSpill:** N O

 **TheBitchThe:** y ES

 **TeaBitchTea:** Givce them gifts that’re supposed to be from eachother until they talk to eachother

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Maybe

 **TheBitchThe:** FEENIE GOT THEM I D EA S

 **TheBitchThe:** Oh! Ramsey’s got an idea-

 **SpillBitchSpill:** WIAT WAHT

 **SpillBitchSpill:** HE KNOWS

 **TheBitchThe:** FUODLJn IT’S NOT MY FAULT!! HE WAS LOOKIN OVER MY SHOULDER!!!!

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I Will Spare You This Time

 **TeaBitchTea:** What’s the idea??

 **TheBitchThe:** He said that we should make them a date

 **TheBitchThe:** Like tell them to go to the movies together

 **SpillBitchSpill:** But molly wouldn’t do that??? Like she’d just shake her head and say that she’s got work

 **TeaBitchTea:** We get the tickets before we tell them

 **SpillBitchSpill:** That’s an okay idea but I don’t know if it’s the one to use

 **TheBitchThe:** Let’s just drop it for now then bc I wanna know Mera’s epithet

 **TeaBitchTea:** Good Point

 **TeaBitchTea:** Mera!!! What’s your epithet??

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Uh…

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Fragile

 **SpillBitchSpill:** I can brake things down until they fall apart among other things

 **SpillBitchSpill:** It also affects me, but Molly and me are planning on finding something to help when she’s less busy

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Wich hopefully will be soon

 **TeaBitchTea:** Damn

 **TheBitchThe:** That really suck sorry Mera

 **SpillBitchSpill:** it’s okay

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Sylvies couch is comfy and that helps

 **TeaBitchTea:** I wish I was theerreeeee

 **TeaBitchTea:** Ugh I gotta get downstairs to eat brb

_**TeaBitchTea** is Offline_

**SpillBitchSpill:** I gotta go get Molly from school, and her friend if Trixie’s gonna come, so I gotta go too!!

 **SpillBitchSpill:** Bye!!

 **TheBitchThe:** See ya’!!

_**SpillBitchSpill** is Offline_

**-Chat-**   
**Get Fucked Nerd**

**-Members-**   
**Molly Blyndeff (SoupKid)**   
**Sylvester Ashling (DrYo-Yo)**   
**Percival King (ScaredBi)**   
**Giovanni Potage (SoupGuy)**   
**Mera Salamin (BrittleCookie)**   
**Indus Tarbella**   
**Trixie Roughouse (Trixster)**   
**Phoenica Fleecity XV (Feenie)**   
**Zora Salazar (HumanSundial)**   
**Ramsey Murdoch (ActualRat)**

_**SoupGuy** changed **Indus Tarbella** (s) name to **TarBARRIER**_

_**SoupKid** is Online_

**SoupKid:** foialknr That’s amazing Gio!!!

 **SoupGuy:** Thank you I thought of it myself

 **TarBARRIER:** I love this nickname Giovanni!!!

_**ScaredBi** is Online_

**ScaredBi:** Ah, a nice joke for the man who’s epithet is, indeed, Barrier.

 **ScaredBi:** I just got to Zora and Ramsey’s home. They’re cuddling and have yet to notice my arrival.

**ScaredBi:** _(Video: Ramsey is hugged into Zora’s side, small smile on both their faces as the taller woman ate a cookie. Then Percy walks up behind the couch, you can see that they’re watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.)_

_(Then the blonde yells and startles them both.)_

_**Feenie** is Online_

**SoupGuy:** ilknf Aww they were so cute before you scared the shit outta them

 **ScaredBi:** I almost regret it, however now I get to join in, so I’m okay with it.

 **Feenie:** Pics or it didn’t happen

 **HumanSundial:** _(Image: Ramsey has his arm around Percy’s shoulders, the blond’s head laying on Zora’s chest as two two shorter people swayed to the side of the couch Zora was on.)_

 **Feenie:** :’)

 **SoupKid:** G o a l s

 **Feenie:** It’d be goals if you told the person you like that you like them

 **SoupKid:** sbuiRKJFBD SSHUT UP FEENIE

 **Feenie:** Am I wrong tho??

_**SoupKid** kicked **Feenie** from the chat_

_**Trixster** is Online_

**Trixster:** I am not surprised that Feenie got kicked from the chat again.

 **Trixster:** Although, can you add her back Molls’?

 **SoupKid:** F I ne

_**SoupKid** added **Phoenica Fleecity XV**_

_**Phoenica Fleecity XV** changed their name to **Feenie**_

**Feenie:** >:(

 **SoupKid:** You deserved it

 **Feenie:** >:((

 **SoupKid:** >::(((

 **Feenie:** You win… For Now

 **SoupKid:** I always win

 **Trixter:** Feenie, we just got to Sylvester’s. His apartment is larger than you thought.

 **Feenie:** SHIT

 **Trixster:** I’m expecting my dollar.

 **Feenie:** Yeah yeah

 **Trixster:** Sylvester is shorter in person and it is… hilarious.

 **DrYo-Yo:** You’re shorter

 **DrYo-Yo:** Peasant

 **Trixster:** Okay twig.

 **DrYo-Yo:** Okay tiny

 **Trixster:** You win, for now.

 **Feenie:** Trixie how soft are the sheep??

 **Trixster:** Sheep?

 **Trixster** : Oh, they’re very soft. Did you ask to marry Sylvester when you heard about them?

 **Feenie:** HA! Yeah

 **DrYo-Yo:** I was deeply unsettled when she said that

 **Feenie:** oop-


	18. What up? I'm turning 19 and I never fucking learned how to read!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly starts getting kidnapped and uh..,,., she might punch a homophobe.,., who knows??!??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever just get executive dysfunction on replying to comments?? I mean damn me too
> 
> nfdsdsjkfn I.E I'm SorRY ABOUT THAT NFSKJDLFNF

**-Chat-**  
**Kinda Sad Tho**  
**-Members-**  
**Sylvester Ashling**  
**Mera Salamin**  
**Giovanni Potage**  
**Indus Tarbella**

**Giovanni Potage** : How’s Molly doin?? _@ **Sylvester Ashling**_

 **Sylvester Ashling** : She’s doing fine, although there’s a slight problem.

 **Giovanni Potage** : what????

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I said we’d have a sleep-over again, so you and Indus need to make your way here.

 **Giovanni Potage** : I AM PERFECTLY FINE WITH THAT!!!

_**Indus Tarbella** is Online_

**Indus Tarbella** : AS AM I!!!!! GIOVANNI AND I ARE ALREADY IN THE CAR, WE’RE BRINGING THE SOUP WE MADE WITH US!!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Oh god

 **Mera Salamin** : what does that mean??

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I took a vow so I can’t say

 **Mera Salamin** : Sheep boi

 **Sylvester Ashling** : I slept today don’t badger me

 **Mera Salamin** : mmmm okay

 **Mera Salamin** : wait Sylvie why is Molly playing ddlc

_**Sylvester Ashling** is Offline_

**Mera Salamin** : shEEPY

 **Indus Tarbella** : Giovanni wants to know how you let that happen!!

 **Mera Salamin** : I left the room to go piss, Indus.

 **Indus Tarbella** : Ah

 **Indus Tarbella** : Giovanni is almost speeding!!

**~Later~**

_**Trixie Roughouse** made the chat **Kids + a Therapist**_

_**Trixie Roughouse** added **Molly Blyndeff** , **Sylvester Ashling** and **Phoenica Fleecity XV**_

**Sylvester Ashling** : why??

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Molly has something to say, applying as to why she is upset. Don’t say you didn’t notice Sylvester, as I can tell you have.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : why am I here??

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Plotting.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Gotcha

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Trixie it isn’t a big dealll

 **Trixie Roughouse** : It is. Say what’s bothering you or else I will break your ribs.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : F I N E

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Some kid at school today was being homophobic so I stood up for.,., well, myself and anyone else in our school that isn’t straight/cisgender

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Annddd then she proceeded to call me a d*ke and a tr*nny

 **Molly Blyndeff** : and.,., I might.,.,. have told her,.,., that I’m going to fight her.,., tomorrow at 5pm in the park.,.,

 **Trixie Roughouse** : WAIT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?

 **Molly Blyndeff** : … When you and Mera were waiting in the car, I went back into the class and challenged her to a fight,.,.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : I knew you hadn’t left your pencil sharpener in class.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Wait you aren’t even trans tho like??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I don’t get that either??? Maybe she assumed or smthin???

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Beefton wants to beat the shit out of that child

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Mood.

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Same.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Well I HAVE to now

 **Trixie Roughouse** : You initiated it Molly

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Offline_

**Trixie Roughouse** : She just. Jumped. Into Giovanni’s arms.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Oh god what is he doing oh god oh fucK

 **Trixie Roughouse** : He only hugged you?

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Well I’m not uSEd to hugs

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Oh shit he saw the chat

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Add him add him add him

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : but DON’T add Mera, maybe Zora.

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : NOT Indus though.

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Ramsey? Percival???

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : … Idk add Percey I wanna see what she does

_**Sylvester Ashling** added **Giovanni Potage** and **Percival King**_

**Percival King** : What is this?

 **Giovanni Potage** : Just scroll up that’s what I’m about to do

 **Trixie Roughouse** : You will be removed after the situation is over.

 **Percival King** : Ah.

 **Percival King** : _@ **Molly Blyndeff**_?

_**Molly Blyndeff** is Online_

**Molly Blyndeff** : Yes miss Percey??

 **Percival King** : You better win in that fight.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Oh dskjfnnf

 **Percival King** : If you somehow get in trouble with the law, I will help.

 **Giovanni Potage** : Beat the SHIT outta her Bear-Trap!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Yeah well here’s the problem

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I don’t know h o w

 **Sylvester Ashling** : You defeated me!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Yeah!!! With dad’s help!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : We also agreed that we wouldn’t use epithets… so,.,,..

 **Percival King** : I could ask Zora to teach you, if you have time this morning/at lunch/ tonight.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : O,.,.okay

 **Percival King** : I just asked her if she was in. She smiled and nodded enthusiasticly.

 **Percival King** : May I add her?

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Go ahead.

_**Percival King** added **Zora Salazar**_

**Zora Salazar** : Molly this training this will NOT be a one time thing, okay?

 **Zora Salazar** : I will be teaching you self defence training, basicly everything I can.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Okay!!

 **Trixie Roughouse** : May I be in on this too?

 **Zora Salazar** : Sure!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Ay!! What about me??

 **Zora Salazar** : If you’re okay w/ wearing heals and learning to use a gun, (Perce wants me to add: SAFELY) then you’re free to join in!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : … Can I join?

 **Zora Salazar** : Sure!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : I’ll be there to make sure everything is done SAFELY!! okay??

 **Zora Salazar** : Giovanni if you wanna learn you can

 **Giovanni Potage** : Lemme be the safety checker

 **Zora Salazar** : You could be out for the times we use heals

 **Giovanni Potage** : COUNT ME IN!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Heals hurt I don’t wanna wear them

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : They do hurt but after a while you get used to it

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : My Mother Forces Me To Wear Them All The Time Someone Help

 **Zora Salazar** : Don’t worry! After the training is over (although we will hold practice regularly), You’ll be able to physically fight her on it!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : FUCK YES!!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I COULD FORCE MY SISTER AND DAD TO TAKE SHIFTS AT THE TOY STORE!!!!

 **Sylvester Ashling** : Don’t worry about that Molly. We’re working on it.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : What does that mean??

 **Giovanni Potage** : NOTHING!!!! Molly, what d’ya wanna watch??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : uuhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Molly Blyndeff** : It??

 **Giovanni Potage** : Amazing choice!!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : _That film scares me so much but I am willing to sacrifice myself for your happiness_

 **Molly Blyndeff** : frjkdnf Gio!!! We don’t HAVE to watch it

 **Sylvester Ashling** : No we’re watching it I wanna see him shit bricks

 **Giovanni Potage** : Rude

 **Trixie Roughouse** : Okay but Beverly Marsh is the best Loser.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Yep!!

 **Phoenica Fleecity XV** : Richie thoo

 **Percival King** : Stan is the best.

 **Zora Salazar** : Uh, no, Eddie??

 **Giovanni Potage** : Why is everyone sleeping on Ben??? He’s so kind and caring!!

 **Molly Blyndeff** : AND on of your boy’s is called Ben

 **Giovanni Potage** : NOPE!! Even after everyone quit the Banzai Blasters, we’re now calling him KidPucher!!

 **Giovanni Potage** : Wich I’m still annoyed of btw

 **Giovanni Potage** : But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love him

 **Sylvester Ashling** : You’re all wrong. May I present: Bill Denbrough.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : I thought that you would’ve gone with Eddie

 **Sylvester Ashling** : … why??

 **Molly Blyndeff** : Because you’re both short AND short-tempered.

 **Molly Blyndeff** : gfdun HE’S GLARING AT M E


	19. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's having trouble getting sleep, Trixie notices and is there for her.

Molly shifted on her space on the floor. 

She’d had trouble sleeping for a while now, that wasn’t a surprise to anyone that knew her. Ever since she started staying up most nights (and drinking caffeine, not that anyone knew she did that more than once a month or so) her sleep had gotten worse. She was currently laying o her side, but she quickly flopped onto her back letting out a quiet groan. This wasn’t working.

She hadn’t been meaning to do anything other than that, but when the girl next to her shifted she knew what she had done; she’d woken someone up and not only that, she’d woken up Trixie.

The two agreed to sleep next to each other earlier in the night, for what reason (other than Molly's crush on her, but we don’t talk about that) she didn’t know why. Trixie had been turned away from her before, now Trixie had shifted on her other side, facing Molly.

“You okay?” was the first thing to leave the girls mouth. She sounded, and looked, tired. Her voice, despite being kept low, was clear in showing Trixie's tired state. Now Molly felt worse at the fact she’d woken her up.

The bear-centric girl didn’t know how to answer the question. Was she okay? She didn’t know. She knew she was tired, she knew that she’d usually define her feeling as “fine” but… fine was when you were okay, and Molly didn’t think she was. She felt unnaturally empty and tired. Of course, she was tired, it was One AM (if Sylvie’s clock was right) and she had been awake since Five AM the day before…

“Molly?” Trixie was becoming more concerned, as shown within her features. Molly turned on her side, fully facing her now.

“I don’t know,”

Trixie’s face became a pit of concerned and panic, Molly was sure her face was ding the same at that. “W-what do you mean you don’t know?”

“I-I just don’t,” She shifted closer as not to be as loud, “It’s just… I don’t really… feel anything,” Trixie’s eyes were wavering as if she was reading her own thoughts. Molly didn’t know what that meant until the girl wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m here for you, okay stupid?”

“O-okay,” Molly tried not to laugh at the nickname that she’d been called. She found it adorable when the pink-head would do that. She would never voice that thought, of course. Trixie would probably find that embarrassing. 

It wasn't long until Molly drifted into sleep and Trixie did so once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHGAHGHAEG HI
> 
> SO
> 
> I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING BUT A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH ME BUT I'M OKAY NOW!!  
> THIS IS SHORT BUT I HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH!!  
> ALSO, MY WRITING STYLE CHANGED!!!!! I REALLY LIKE IT!!! OKAY BYE LOVE YOU!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh, you know! Just being dumb on main](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497445) by [PinkRoses030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030)




End file.
